¿Nuestros hijos del futuro?
by KamonKaze
Summary: Los chicos, debidos a la piedra alius y su efecto secundario y algunos, tendran hijos que volveran al pasado, pero, ¿con que intencion?1ªTemporada.Finalizada
1. Chapter 1

**¿Nuestros hijos del futuro? **

Este fic lo re-subo

Kazama: Hemos corregido las faltas y añadido algunas cortas cosas. Disfruten.

-Capítulo 1: Kazama y Hiromi

Mido: ¿Crees que estaremos con Hiroto y Endo?

Kaze: -confundido-si ¿ por qué no?

Mido: Es que me da miedo perderlo, sabes, es muy importante para mí-pucheros.

Kaze: No seas exagerado-lo mira feo-además que ¿puede pasar he?

Mido: ¡no lo sé!-parando en seco-puede que vengan personas del futuro a intervenir en nuestra relación o llevarse a mi Hiro-chan lejos de mi.

Kaze: ves mucha la tele-sonriéndole-además a Hiroto le tienes muy enamorado.

Mido: Pero no soy una chica-sollozando-no puedo hacerle feliz

Kaze: -extrañado por su amigo- ¿A qué viene eso?

Mido: ¡No puedo darle un hijo!-grito llorando.

Kaze: Pero...ale ale ya paso Mido ¿te compro un helado?-lo abrazo protectoramente.

Mido: Si, unos de chocolate con menta y un monton de caramelo-animado

De repente vieron una luz aparecerse ante ellos y escucharon unas voces mientras eran cegados por la luz

¿?: No te preocupes Mido-chan ¡te ayudaremos!

¿?: ¡Si eso es!-apareciendo detrás de la otra figura-Pero con una condición jeje- sonrió

Kaze y Mido:¿ehhh.?

¿?: Tranquilos nos conocemos muy bien chicos ¿verdad Hiromi?-pregunto al otro

Hiromi: Si Kazama-se acercó sigilosamente detrás del peliverde-Después de todo estamos delante de nuestras madres.

Kaze y Mido: ¿Madres?-se quedaron en blanco tan solo se desmayaron.

Kazama: Vaya debimos presentarnos mejor no crees?

Hiromi: Levantando a su madre Midorikawa-Si bueno el siempre a sido asi.

Kazama: Llevémosles a casa de Kazemaru, mi madre-se sonroja al ver el rostro de Kazemaru y sonríe tiernamente.

Hiromi: jo como pesa y parece que pesa poco-cargando con su madre uke.

Kazama: No seas quejica Himi-chan, mi madre pesa muy poco-notando que era muy ligero y delgado- Eso explica muchas cosas.

Hiromi: Si como por ejemplo tu-riendo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar el capitán del equipo entrenaba con los demás del equipo y noto la ausencia de su peliazul y también del alborotador de Midorikawa, él y Hiroto estaban preocupados últimamente las cosas estaban un poco tensas, ¿porque? simple Fuyuka le había metido cuentos raros a Kazemaru y este siempre cae y estaban distanciando por su culpa y Midorikawa por el simple hecho de escuchar una conversación ajena donde el quería tener un hijo con Mido pero al ser hombres no pueden. eso les angustiaban pero decidieron que al terminar visitarían a sus parejas.

Al rato Mido y Kaze se levantaron pensando que todo era un sueño o peor una pesadilla ya que como podían ¡tener hijos! siendo hombres eso realmente no tenía lógica para ellos se recostaron y vieron acercarse dos chicos, uno con pelo azul tapando su ojo derecho era corto su pelo y parecía forma de torbellino tenia los mismos ojos que Endo ,marrones y una banda naranja en su cuello igualita a la de ¿¡Endo? y de tez morena, el otro lo tenía largo de color anaranjados ojos verdosos con flecos delante de la cara y con piquitos a los lados del pelo y de tez pálida, los recién despertados se levantaron y se asombraron un montón ellos eran iguales a sus novios y a ¡ellos mismos!. Se miraron mutuamente eso no podía ser y estos se sentaron y se presentaron como es debido.

Hiromi: Siento lo de antes-agachando su cabeza-soy Kiyama Midorikawa Hiromi-dando la mano a su mama. Él peliverde no sabía que hacer trago saliva y le estrecho la mano gentilmente.

Kazama: Yo soy Endo Kazemaru Kazama-hizo lo mismo que su amigo, Kazemaru le estrecho la mano.

Kazemaru: Encantado...supongo-riendo nervioso.

Midorikawa: ¿Seguro que eres mi hijo?

Hiromi: si, seguro-sonriendo-¿porque lo dudas?

Midorikawa: No nos parecemos en nada-mirando a su hijo fijamente

Hiromi: la genetica

Kazama: Si soy iguales ¡vuestro estomago no tiene fondo!

Kazemaru: Entonces si son madre e hijo

Asi los cuatro jovenes se quedaron riendose de algunas cosas, sobretodo del peilverde, con cara de pasarlo bien se olvidaron de que estaban delante de sus hijos, del futuro, asi estuvieron horas.


	2. Chapter 2

Holas os traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, gracias por ser pacientes.

Capítulo 2: Los gemelos contraatacan.

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas a excepción de Fubuki que estaba tirado el suelo pensando en irse o no a casa, se estaba tan a gusto en el suelo en mitad de la cancha, era agradable, detrás de él se encontraba Goenji su pareja desde hace unas semanas pero parecían que llevaban mucho mas tiempo, el pelo parados intento levantar a su novio sin conseguirlo.

Goenji: Vamos Fubuki-arrastrándolo como saco de patatas por el campo- tenemos que ir a mi casa.

Fubuki: ¡No quiero!-haciendo pucheros y pataletas-¡Quieres violarme!Suéltame-termino gritando.

Goenji: Con que quieres guerra ¿he?-miro pervertidamente a su novio-pues guerra tendrás.

Fubuki: Goenji era broma-se levantó y echa a correr sabía perfectamente que la mirada de su novio iba totalmente en serio-¡Déjame! no me vas a violar.

Goenji: Quien a hablado de violación-persiguiendo a su novio con una gotita.

Al llegar a un árbol Fubuki decide parar y ve una a un chico correr hacia su novio y se le abalanza como un rayo a golpearlo, a Fubuki le salió una gotita y rio por debajo, de pronto vio a otro chico al lado suyo asustándolo al chico de nieve.

¿?: Te dije que este desgraciado iba a violar a nuestra madre-golpeando a Goenji.

¿?: -al lado de Fubuki-pero no ves que era una broma-suspirando-déjale en paz, ¡Atsuya!-gritó, ese nombre sorprendió a Fubuki.

Atsuya: Joder-todavía pegando a Goenji- ¡Shawn no seas así! No lo as visto

Shawn: ¡Suéltalo no ves que es nuestro padre!-ya cabreado y con una venita de odio-¿Es que eres ciego o que te pasa?

Atsuya: -sorprendido- ¡Que dices como va a ser él¡-lo mira-¡Es verdad!

Shawn: Deja de pegarle y ven aquí-ya tranquilo voltea a ver a su linda mama lobito.

Atsuya: Vale-le pega por última vez- ¡eso por castigarme sin ir a los partidos!

Shawn: Pero que as echo animal papá te regaña dentro de 30 años no ahora.

Atsuya: Da igual hay que aprovechar ¿no crees?-sonriendo victoriosamente

Fubuki: -socorre a su amado-¿Estas bien?-recostándolo

Goenji; Pequeño demonio te vas a enterar-hacia el joven Atsuya, que por cierto es clavado al hermano de Fubuki Shirou.

Fubuki: ¡Espera!, quiero saber quiénes son-dirigiéndose a ellos-¿Quiénes sois?

Shawn: -Este joven tenía el pelo blanco como sus padres, moreno, ojos negros-Soy Goenji Fubuki Shawn y este es mi hermano gemelo Atsuya, madre no es tu hermano, desgraciadamente es el mío.

Atsuya: ¡Eh!-reprochando a su hermano por el comentario- no soy tan malo

Los tres pensando los mismo-Si claro-con una gotita

Fubuki: Reacciono-esperad un segundo, soy vuestra madre ¿cómo es eso posible? soy un chico.

Atsuya: Pues lo eres enhorabuena eres la madre este chico magnifico-arrogantemente

Shawn: Lo siento es verdad- señalando a Goenji- él es nuestro padre.

Se desmaya igual que Kazemaru y Midorikawa-Que le habéis echo pequeños demonios-se abalanza Goenji sobre su hijo y empiezan los golpes. Shawn se sienta al lado de su madre que estaba blanco total con el alma saliéndole por la boca y este le da con un palito a su mami, pero sonrió gentilmente, era realmente hermoso, bueno ya lo era, se sentía extraño estar ahí con su madre, tan joven. Los dos seguían golpeándose, echándose las culpas del desmayo.

Atsuya: ¡Se desmayó por lo feo que eres!-grito agarrándole del pelo

Goenji: ¿Y tú te has visto?-cogiéndole del brazo.

Por otro lado Hiroto y Endo corrían a casa de Kazemaru ya que Midorikawa se auto-invitó a dormir y vivir en casa de peliazulado por la ausencia de los padres de este, se pararon en la puerta y escucharon unas voces y risas, desconocían las voces excepto las de sus parejas, tocaron el tiembre, se asombraron mucho al ver dos chicos desconocidos bueno no tanto ya que eran clavados a ellos Hiroto estaba asombrado por el chico pelinaranja y Endo se abalanzo sobre el pelizulado pensando que era su Kazemaru empezó a sollozar porque tenía el pelo corto y pensó que se lo corto si su permiso, intento besarlo, Kazama se le resistía, no podía besar a su padre ¡sería raro!, Hiromi miro a su padre, realmente era guapo, corrió abrazarlo.

Kazama: ¡ENDO!-intentando zafarse-suéltame.

Kazemaru y Midorikawa: ENDO SUELTALO- Endo estaba abrazado al otro y miro a los dos chicos de pelo azul.

Endo: HAY DOS KAZEMARU-asombrándose y llevándose sus manos a la cabeza.

Hiroto: ¿Que pasa aquí?-mirando de mala manera a Mido-¿Quiénes son estos?-Endo estaba en una esquina haciendo círculos.

Kazemaru: Para Endo-tocándole el hombro Kazama hizo lo mismo.

Mido; ¡No me mires así!-coge a Hiromi y lo pone delante de Hiroto-¡Este es tu hijo! ¿Estas contento?-sonrió tiernamente.

Hiroto: -con una gotita-¿hijo?

Endo: Me estas engañando ¿Kaze-chan?-en su esquina

Mido: Tonto ese chico es tu hijo no ves esa banda naranja-Endo le ve y se desmaya-capitán eres tonto-abraza a Hiroto pero este se queda de piedra-¿Hiro?

Kaze: ¡Miras lo que as echo!-regañándolo

Kazama y Hiromi les sale una gota en la cabeza.

En otro lugar se encontraba dos hermosos chicos uno de pelo blanco, ojos ambarinos, tez pálida y un poco alto para ser joven parecía una chica sus facciones engañaban pero era realmente un chico fuerte y tenía una mirada fría, el otro chico era mucho menor tenía el pelo rosado pálido, unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules como el mar, tez blanquecina, tímido, era pequeño y adorable sobretodo porque tenía dos mechones delante de su cara rosados y unas gafas de bucear en la cabeza, tenía el pelo sujetado por una pequeña coletita con forma de estrella por detrás, al igual que el otro chico tenia facciones delicadas y adorables propias de una chica. Estos chicos eran el centro de atención de todos, fueron a parar al centro, el pequeño se agarraba al mayor sonrojado, el mayor ni caso caminaba tranquilamente como si nada, hasta que diviso a una pareja discutiendo por un helado derramado en el suelo.

-DENTRO DE 30 AÑOS-

¿?: Bueno mejor voy con ellos no vaya ser que estos se pierdan y hagan de las suyas-atravesó una luz un chico de tez moreno ojos rojos pelo corto y grisáceo-voy para allá.


	3. Chapter 3

cap.3 Frio como el helado  
>¿?: ¡.Gazel! que aces-dijo el pequeño pelorosa<br>Gazel: comprar un helado quieres un uno Yuusuke?-pregunto el mayor pelo blanco  
>Yuusuke: asintio con la cabeza-si<br>Ambos chicos se acercaron ala pareja que discutian por ele helado tirado en el suelo, el que parecia una chica de peloalbino queria romper a llorar, cuando el muchacho peloblanco le ofrecio el helado que abia comprado.  
>Gazel: toma-estiro su brazo y se lo ofrecio el otro lo cojio rapidamente por si se arepentia<br>Suzuno: ¡gracias!-dedicandole una sonrisa tierna como la de una madre  
>Haruya: se sonrojo-de nada-desviando la mirada<br>Nagumo:quien te crees?-enfadado poniendose cara a cara con el recien llegado al pasado.  
>Gazel: lo mira feo-¿y tu?-bufandose<br>Nagumo: pero...que!-miro a suzuno comiendo su helado tranquilamente como si la cosa no fuera con el-es tu amante!  
>Suzuno:se atraganto con el helado y lo escupio en la cara de haruya-lo siento haru...y tu-señalando a nagumo con furia-como te atreves acusarme de algo que no echo?<br>Yuusuke:joo, haruya como te metes en lios-resignado  
>Gazel: lo se-sonriendo para. si mismo.<br>otra vez empiezan a discutir aora era la disputa era mas grande ya que se amontoranaron mucha gente a ver la discusion algunos pensaron quie el pelirrojo era un acosador.  
>Yuusuke: esto se pone feo-empujando a haruya acia los otros-arreglalo!<br>Gazel: si...-desganado  
>Yuusuke: carraspeando su garganta-disculpad-...ni caso-etoo...disculpad..-ni caso- ESCUCHADME DE UNA VEZ-histerico al darse cuanta de que a gritado se averguenza se tapa la cara muy roja.<p>

Nagumo: ¿que te pasa?-pregunto apenado

Suzuno:mira lo que as echo!

Gazel: are are yuusu-chan!-le abraza-ya sabes que mi padre es un maleeducado de toda la vida.

Nagumo: pa..pa..pad..padre-balbuceo

Suzuno: ¿quien es tu papa?-pregunto con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Gazel: ese de ahi-señalando al pelirrojo-el del copete en la cabeza en forma de tulipan!

Suzuno: ya veo...-se quedan en silencio-¡tu!-envuelto en una aura maligna-eres tu quien me engaña!

Nagumo: ¿que?no yo no nunca!

Yuusuke: Gaze-sempai deten a tu madre-sollozando-ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez!

Gazel: poniendose nervioso-tienes razon. se dirijio donddeadres,suzuno tenia nagumo cogido de camisa para propinarle un puñetazo-madre, padre parad ya!-intentando parecer normal-ma..madre te invito a un helado,vale?-sobornandole

Suzuno:-cambiando de cara y soltando al pelirriojo de la camisa-vale,esto comate llamas

Gazel: Suzuno Nagumo Gazel.-señalando al otro pequeño-y el se llama Tsunami Tachimukai Yuusuke.

Yuusuke: encantado-es ermoso la mama de haru-chan,el pequeño sonrojado

Suzuno: -reacciono-que pena me da tachimukai!-abrazando al ojos azules-tu te pareces a Nagumo!

Se fueron a comer helados tranquilos los tres mientras que nagumo estaba blanco total, se acaba de teni qe tiene un hijo de Suzuno,vale era su sueño pero que encima tengan casi la misma edad y que sea precioso hermoso lindo,violable...¡espera! Nagumo ya estaba bastante mal, todo esto era muy raro,solo se quedo de rodillas con las manos en el suelo pensando como a pasado su vida tan rapido.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4:Tsunichi un auntentico maremoto(1ºparte).

en casa de kazemaru la tarde pasaba tranquila o eso parecia(xD)

-Eendo vale ya!-regaño kazemaru por volverlo a confundir con kazama.

-jaja capitan ponte gafas-en el suelo partiendose de la risa midorikwa

-voy en tu ayuda kaza-chan-corrio a socorrelo su buen amigo hiromi.

-¿porque teneis que se iguales?-soltando por fin endo a su hijo

-¡es la genetica pedazo de burro!-ya cabreado kazama con una pequeña marca en el cuello.

-esto tiene que ser un mal sueño-se decia a si mismo hirto en una esquina aciendo circulos.

-suspirando-Endo, vete a lavar la cara-dijo el peliazulado a su pareja

-jope, kaza-chan esto pinta mal, muy mal-mirando la marca que el papa le abia dejado en el cuello.

-¡bah!-tapandose la marca con la banda naranja-no pasa nada

-ya..pero...-resignandose-si ..lo ve él no le ara gracia

-¡ya estamos con lo mismo!-dirijiendose a la cocina-no somos nada

-¿de quien ablais?-curioso midorikawa con un helado de chocolate

-nada!-sacando pan con leche

-joo mira que eres malo con mi madre-abrazandose a su mama y a su vez quitadonle el helado

-¿eh?-aparecio kazemaru con endo secandose la cara-¿pasa algo?

-¿hiroto que haces?-se acerco Endo al pelirrojo.

-¡mi vida a pasado tan rapido que me e dado cuenta!-en su esquina. Endo lo mira con una gotita.

-Mido-chan, kaze-chan quereis conocer a ¿tsunichi?-con una bombilla.

-¿quien?-al unisono ambos.

-¡no le hagais caso esta loco!-evitando que le agan caso

-venga decid que si!-poniendoles cara de cachorrito.

-hai-asintieron la curiosidad les mato

-vale, primer paso amarrar a kazama a la silla-los dos muy bien mandados le acen caso

-¡SOLTADME!-intentaba zafarse de las mamas ukes.

-¿ya esta aora que?-pregunto midorikawa

-¿kaze-chan tienes cebolla?-mirando la estanteria buscando

-si, mira en el cajon de abajo-indicandole.

-ok, lo encontre-todavia en la cocinay

-_que pensara hacer este chico?-_pensaron ambos chicos mirando con una gotita

los chicos semes se intentaba autoayudarse para comprender la sittuacion ya que sus parejas asin como si todo esto fuera normal, es decir como si se conociesen de toda la vida, endo otra vez volvi a confundir a su hijo.

-¡kazemaru! que te an echo-viendo como estaba amordazado-_se ve tan violable-_penso acercandose a paso a paso sin que los demas le vieran (los demas estban en la cocina con el chef midorikawa)

-kazama movia de un lado a otro con la cabeza intentado evitar esa mirada pervertida de su papa.

-¡tranquilo kaze!-voz perververtida y maliciosa-¡no pasara nada!

-kazama al ver esta proximidad se cayo de la silla para atras, endo se le abalanza encima y del susto que se lleva kazama, endo le abia besado, el pobre kazama solto una lagrima del susto y miedo, el alma se le salia por la boca, al rato aparece mido, kaze,hiromi y hiro tienen una gotita.

-¡Endo como as podido!-cabreado total con muchas de odio el peliazulado

-10-empezo a contar el anaranjado

-mira que eres tonto de verdad-volviendo a reirse por la cara de la pareja midorikawa

-9-contando otra vez

-no seas asi mido-chan-hablandole a su peliverde

-8-contnado hiromi

-¡no fue mi culpa!-excusandose

-7-

-¡no que va!-furisoso kazemaru

-6-

-venga dejadlo-se interpuso el pelirrojo.

-5-

-¿por que estas contando?-mirando los dedos del anaranjado-¿no sabes contar?-gotita en las cabezas de los demas.

-4-sin dejar de contar.

-Hiromi no vendra deja de contar-levantandose del suelo kazemaru lo solto de la cuerda.

-3-contando -si vendra, 2-vino detras de michael y luca y los sabes-mirandolo feo-1, ¡ya¡

De pronto la puerta se abre de golpe, dejando a todo el mundo asombrado, poco a poco se acercon un chico alto moreno, pelo de color castaño claro tenia dos mechenos largos delante de la cara y por detras estilo Tsunami, ojos negros, miro alrededor de la casa , todos estaban en blanco, ¿de donde ha salido ese chico?se preguntaron hiromi se ria por toda la razon que tenia!,kazama abrio lentamenta la puerta que daba al jardin, ese chico salido de la nada lo vio y corrio abrazarlo.

-¡kazama!-abrazandolo-¿quien te hizo lloarar?-observo la marca del cuello.

-no es nada!-dijo nervioso, conocia muy bien como es el

-¡mentira quien te hizo esa marca!-enfadado, miro como hiromi le acia señas acia endo.

-esto..¿quien eres?-pregunto ya reaccionando kazemaru.

-¡tu maldito!-ignorandolo-¿sabes quien soy?-endo nego con la cabeza-`¡soy Tsunami Tachimukai Tsunichi y soy el novio de kazama!y sere quien te parta la cara por acerle eso a mi kazama!.

Endo corrio puerta fuera escanpando de tusnichi. mientras los dos corrian aparecienton dos chicos uno pelomorado claro y otro rubio con gafas jadeando, hiromi los reconocio.

-¡Michael!Luca!que aceis aqui?

-¿a ti que te parece?-el pelimorado-idiota.

-¡no me insultes!-reprocahndole.

-Callate berenjena

-Y tu zanahoria

-Ya estamos otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

cap 5: ¡Corre tsunami por tu vida!

Endo seguia corriendo por su vida ya que cierto moreno pelo castaño le perseguia con cuernos y aura maligna,no soportaba que algien que no fuera el le tocara, ¡nadie!, por ello muchas veces casi mata a muchos compañeros, era extremedamente celoso mas que nagumo+endo+goenji+mas todos semes juntos

endo: ¿que he echo?-corriendo

Tsunichi: te as intentado violar a MI ¡kazama!-aura demoniaca

Endo: ¿he?

Tsunichi: sufriras mi ira.

En ese momento endo dobla la esquina y ve a lo lejos una pareja, eran el surfista y el pequeño tachimukai caminando felices,endo tropieza con tsunami ambos caen al suelo.

Tachi: ¿estas bien tsuna?

Tsunami: si, o eso creo

Endo: lo siento-pensando-¡salvadme de ese demonio!

Tachi: ¿eh? que demonios ¿capitan?-buscando con la mirada

Tsunami: seguro es kazemaru-levantandose-fijo que se lo a intentado violar otra vez.

Endo:ojala ubiera sido eso-con cascadas en los ojos, ambos le miraron con una gotita.

Tachi: que a pasado esta vez

Endo: un chico alto,moreno ,con el peinado como tsunami me persige.

Tsunami: ¿que? ¡pero si mi pelo es unico y original! ¡quien me a copiado!-molesto

Tachimukai: ve que a poco metros iba caminando un chico con..¿¡cuernos? y un aura maligna..eso le asusto.

Tachi: esto chicos-señalando al endemoniado.

Endo:!es él!-corriendo.

Tsunichi: -vio a su papa-¡padre! ¿donde a ido ese desgraciado con la bandana naranja?

Tsunami:-en blanco-¿pa...padre?

Tsunichi:padre!-cabreado

Tsunami: -le izo una seña.-por ahi

Corrio detras del capitan el joven Tsunichi.

Tachi: Tsunami-molesto.

Tsunami: dime amor...

Tachi: me estas engañando-triste-y encima tienes un hijo-envuelto en una aura malevola, le salen cuernitos

Ahora tsunami y endo corrian por su vida mas que nada en el munso, el pelirosa le daba miedo su pareja cuando se ponia en ese plan, y endo queria al menos sobrevivir mas años.

En la casa de kazemaru hiromi y luca peleaban, ellos nunca se an llevado muy bien la razon,sencilla luca le gustaba kazama pero por cumpla de hiromi tsunichi es aora su acosador.

Kaze: esto...mmm..¿como te llamas?

Michael: ¿yop? me llamo Kruger Keirh Michael.

Mido: ahh-pensando-me suenan esos apellidos

Kaze: vale...¿quien era ese chico que esta persiguiendo a endo?

Kazama: nadie,¡madre!

Michael: pobe ¡Kaza-chan!-aciendo burla

Kazama: ¡para!

Mido: ¿que pasa? ¡explicaros!

Luca:-golpeado-¡todo esto es por culpa de hiromi!

Hiromi: encima

Hiroto: -molesto de que lo ignoren-¿que esta pasando?

Michael: esque vereis..-intentando no reirse-Kazama tenia el pelo mas largo hace un tiempo y...-riendose.

Kaze: ¡argg!

Michael: vale vale-serio-tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura, sujetado por una coleta, con la bandana naranja en la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos, tenia flecos a los lados de la cara, eso fue un flechazo para Tsunichi-dramatico

Luca: ¡para!

Hiromi: ¡si se entera Tsunichi nos mutila!

Kazama:- suspirando-me voy a buscar a papa.

Kaze: vale pero-le da algo-ponte esto-le da una camiserta que le regalo Miyasaka

Luca: ¡voy contigo kaza-chan!-sigueindolo.

CON YUUSUKE Y GAZEL

Yuusuke:-le recorrio un escalofrio-¿onii-chan que estaras haciendo?

Gazel: acosando a kazama.

Suzuno: ¿de quien ablais?-pregunto

Gazel: del hijo mayor de Tsunami y Tachimukai

Yuusuke: es mi hermano

Suzuno: que trauma para Tachi.

Nagumo: pero no te das cuenta que este dice ¡ser nuestro hijo!

Suzuno: ¿y kazama?.-ignorandolo

Gazel: el supuesto novio de Tsunichi, ah por cierto es el hijo de Kazemaru.

Suzuno: no me dijas,cuenta ...

Nagumo: ¡no pases de mi!

Yuusuke: ¡debemos buscar a mi madre!

Gazel: lose, en su estado es peligroso

Suzuno: ¿porque? ¿le pasa algo?

Gazel: sufrira en esta epoca un accidente y bueno...es largo de contar.

suzuno y nagumo se quedan en blanco recopilando la informacion.

DENTRO DE 30 AÑOS

¿?: ¡sakumi espera!-grito un joven de cabello maroon ojos rojos ,vestido como un marraca.

sakumi: que aces aqui, ¿yuuakio?

Yuuakio: traidor me dijiste que iriamos juntos.

Sakumi: se me olvido

El recien llegado se abalanzo sobre el grisaceo y cayeron dentro de la maquina fabricado por sakumi

Sakumi: ¡la maquina no!

Yuuakio:¿¡que?

Ambos atravesaron la luz mientras que la maquina quedo destrozada en una explosion por el sobrecalentamiento.


	6. Chapter 6

cap6: un susto.

suzuno: ¿como?-reaccionando

haruya: tranquilos no se trata de la existencia de tsunichi es solo...

yuusuke: mi ermanito se siente culpable

nagumo: ¿porque?

haruya: se culpa por el hospitalizacion de su madre...

suzuno: ¿hospitalizacion?

yuusuke: si..-con sus ojos humedos a punto de llorar- se culpa de todo..por eso siempre quiere proteger a kazama.

nagumo: no lo entiendo-venita de odio.

yuusuke: kazama paso casi lo mismo pero jugando al futbol contra un equipo de adultos.

gazel: veras se supone que tachi sufre un accidente en este dia, por ello debemos evitarlo, ya que su embarazo de aora lo perdera si o si-aciendo pausa y suspira-su cuerpo no da de si, por ello despues de perderlo se quedo en recuperacion, y despues de casi 10 años nace Tsunichi pero con ello trajo problemas, con yYuusu-chan no hubo problemas pero ahora esta en el hospital, pero tranquilos solo debe estar bajo reposo nada mas, verdad Yuusu-chan-sonriendole tiernamente.

suzuno: -bajando la cabeza-entonces ..

nagumo: vamos-camino.

yuusuke: ¿que?

nagumos: iremos ayudar a tachi-mira a suzuno-odio verte asi suzuno.

Gazel: ¡si te viera torch aora!

suzuno y nagumo: ¿he?

yuusuke: nada

gazel: toda saldra bien.

caminaban tranquilos sonriendo sabian que tachi se encontraba bien

CON TSUNICHI y KAZAMA

los cuatro chicos corrian como si estubieran en la maraton, tachimukai se estaba cansando, tsunichi giro y vio que tachimukai se paro en mitad la calle, abrio sus ojos y corrio a apartarlo, tsunami volto junto con endo, vieron la escena corrieron a ver a los dos de atras, por otro lado iba kazama junto con luca que se encontraba muy sonrojado iban a doblar la esquina cuando...

tachi: ¿he?-se le aproxima un coche-sus ojos se agrandaron su cuerpo no responde, cierra sus ojos esperando su final o eso parecia..

tsunichi: ¡NOOOO!-empujando a tachi al otro lado de la calle, kazama y luca corren a verlo.

kazama: TSUNICHI-grita llamando la atencion del otro, en un impulso kazama se mete en el paso de cebra.

lo unico que se escucho fue el ruido de los coches chocar y una gran nube de humo sobre todos.

Endo: kazama-buscando a su hijo-¿donde estas?-histerico-¡contesta por favor!

Tsunami :tachimukai ¿estas bien?-se acerca al joven portero y lo acurruco en su pecho, el joven se encontraba desmayado del susto

luca: kazama-la nube se esparcia, entre ese humo aparecieron dos sombras.

kazama: estoy bien

tsunichi: yo tambien-sacudiendose el polvo de encima-gracias por preguntar.

endo: kazama-lo abraza- ¡gracias a kami!

kazam: pa..padre-solto unas lagrimas.

tsubichi: ¡apartate de el!-molesto

luca: dejalo tsuna-baka¡-mirando al desmayado-vamos al hospital aora.

En hospital todos esperaban la noticia del doctor, estaban que se comian por dentro por saber si se encontraba bien, por otra parte tsunami y tsunichi se undian en sus pensamientos torturandose por dentro.

kazama: vamos..tsuni-chan-sacando de sus pensamientos al otro

tsunichi: gracias,supongo-desanimado

tsunami: no soporto esta espera-se encamina a la habitacion de tachi.

endo: espera voy contigo!

luca: este par de idiotas-acercandose a los dos jovenes-¿al menos le hemos salvado no creeis?

tsunichi: si-pensando-si tienes razon a eso hemos venido!-sonriendo por fin

kazama: que bipolar-pensando con una gotita.

tsunichi: aunque me apena..-miradando acia el techo-la perdida

kazama: lo sabemos-posando su mano en su hombro-pero el esta a salvo eso es importante.

luca: tienes razon-los tres chicos sonrieron.

enfermera: mira que sois unos impertinentes-muy enfadada.

kazama: ¿que a pasado?

enfermera: estos dos chicos se an colado en la habitacion del joven yuuki.

tsunami: ¡queria verlo!

enfermara: te avisaremos-marcahndose-pero no entres asi ¿vale?

luca: esto...

endo: ¡que trauma!-llevandose las manos a la cabeza-nunca podre ver a tachimukai a los ojos.

tsunichi: ¿por? ni que fuera feo-mirandolo feo

Endo: ¡lo e visto desnudo!-agarrandose de la camisa de tsunichi.

luca: ¿y?

endo: ¡yo solo tengo ojos para kazemaru!-con cascadas en los ojos.

tsunichi: bien que te intentaste violar MI AMADO kazama.

kazama: ¿desde cuando soy tuyo?

luca: eso, nunca sera tuyo sino mio.

kazama: tampoco tuyo-idea-soy de hiromi, desde la casa de kazemaru el anaranjado estornuda, salud dijo el rubio.

tsunami: no pasa nada-dandole igual todo-yo siempre le veo desnudo caundo yo quiera-sonriendo de oreja a oreja

luca y tsunichi: piensa muchas formas de torturar a hiromi.

endo: yo tambien veo a kazemaru desnudo y ver a otro me siento como si lo engañara.

kazama: pues me as marcado en el cuello.-siente aura detras de él bueno mejor dicho 2.

endo: yo...-alejandose-tengo una pregunta-idea-¿como que mi kazemaru se quedo embarazado?

luca: facil-crzandose de brazos-la culpa la tiene el cara de helado alienigena

kazama: es verdad-resignandoose-y tambien tiene la culpa en los demas ukes.

tsunami: ¿como que demas ukes?-asombrado

tsunichi: se refiere a mi madre, tachimukai, fubuki y ..-pensando

luca: imbecil!-insultandolo-mi madre, gianluca zanardi, y tambien dylan keith la madre de michael, ¿no te acuerdas?

tsunichi: nop

tsunami: se desmaya pobrecillo era mucho para el

endo: ¿como es eso posible? y que pasa con kazemaru.

kazama: tambien es cosa de midorikawa.

luca: sip, por eso lo consideramos nuestro sensei.

endo : solo por eso-en blanco total.-¿y cuantos le considerais sensei?

kazama,luca,tsunichi: ¡12! y formamos el nuevo equipo raimon.

luca: excepto para el internacional.

tsunichi: por cierto endo-mirandolo-corre por tu vida

endo:¿eh?-extrañado

tsunichi: me importa muy poco que seas su padre pero no lo toques jamas-aura maligna y con cuernos-te partire la corre otra vez por su vida,luca aprovecha para quedarse con kazma a solas.

mientras tanto tachimukai se vestia para irse a su casa tranquilo

CASA DE KAZEMARU

mido: ¿porque tachi tiene hijos?-pregunto curioso.

hiromi: por tu culpa-que frio

hiroto: que dices?

michael: es verdad

kaze: jajaja-se rie-vaya asta en el futuro tienes problemas

mido: calla-pucheros-eso es mentira

michael: es verdad, por eso te consideramos nuestro sensei.

hiroto:¿sensei?

hiromi: espero que tsunichi haya arreglado su problema de culpabilidad-ignorando a su papa

michael : pues si la verdad.

NOTA IMPORTANTE :sorry chicas pero me adelante mucho al embarazo de tachimukai ¿vale?, por eso tuve que improvisar , vereis en esta historia abra dos viajes en el tiempo el de aora es cuando nuestros prota tienen 17 y sus hijos entre 15 o por ahi, tambien nuestros prota viajaran al futuro por culpa de ...! por eso este fic sera largo espro que os guste sea largo aunque pensaba por ponerlo, para entender lo de Tachimukai e escrito un fic "Un accidente, una perdida, una culpa".


	7. Chapter 7

cap 7:¡ conociendo a torch y el secuestro del pinguino!

tachi salia de la habitacion del hospital con todo lo que tenia que acer, cuando se dirigia a ver a su surfista, como iba mirando el papel que le dio el doctor se tropezo con algo y cayo al suelo, al alzar la vista vio con que se tropezo.

tachi: ¿tsunami que aces tirado en el suelo?-recostando a su pareja, este tenia espirales en los ojos.

kazama: se a desmayado

tachi: ¿porque?-confundido su novio no se desmaya asi por asi

luca: le emos dicho que tu y el tendreis hijos en el futuro-riendose

tachi: ¿he?

kazama: es verdad

tachi: es imposible-comenzando a pensar que es un mal sueño

luca: es verdad pero dentro de unos 10 años tendreis al chico que corria detras de endo.

tachi: dejaros de bromas vale-sonriendo pensando que es una broma

luca: ¡que va! no ves que este chico es clavado a kaze y endo-señalandolo

tachi:-no tenia color en la cara-¡no es posible!

luca: ¡tachi!-cayo al suelo al lado de su amado-se nos fue

kazama: mira que eres tonto a a la enfermera para que atendiera a la pareja.

si os preguntais que a pasado con endo y tsunichi facil, endo se subio a una farola de un parque,y tsunichi le esta tirando piedras, latas, basura, pinguiños, gatos,perros y una vieja , Endo como podia esquivaba casi todo lo que le lanzara incluso a la vieja.

endo: ¡señora esta usted bien!-girtando desde lo alto de la farola, la vieja salio volando estilo team rocket.

tsunichi: baja cobarde-gritando

endo: deja de tirar viejas y pinguinos, ¿no ves que tienen pico y me pueden sacar un ojo?

tsunichi:-idea-¡PINGUINO EMPERADOR Nº 5!-salta y cae al suelo, silba dando una fuerte pisada en el suelo de donde salen 5 pinguinos de distintos colores: rojo, morado, azul, verde, negro.

endo: ¡ahhh!-intentando esquivar a los pinguinos.

Ahi siguieron los dos pelenado .

CON FUBUKI Y LOS GEMELOS

shawn:-¿cuando se depestara?-pensando dandole con el palito todavia.

fubuki: abriendo los ojos lentamente, vio un chico en el ...¿arbol?, se recosto sustado, se sobo los ojos y miro acia arriba.

shawn: que pasa?

fubuki:-señalando acia arriba-ahi

shawn.¡pero que...!-mira arriba se asombra a ver quien era lo reconoce enseguida.-atsuya ven!.

atsuya: ¿he?que demonios te pica aora

goenji: bien-susurrando, le propina un golpe a atsuya-ja bajaste la guardia

atsuya: ¡maldito!

fubuki:...levantandose-¡chico! levanta te puedes caer!-llamando al del arbol.

shawn:-con venita de odio-para ven aqui, mira quien esta en el arbol!

atusya: ¡no puedo!-alejandose de su papa-no ves que estoy muy ocupado!

shawn:-lanza un balon acia goenji y fubuki-utiliza una tecnica

atsuya:-preparandose para su tectinca-¡lanza de hielo!

roza al arbol con fuerza provacondo un fuerte viento, aciendo tambalear al arbol, en eso cae el joven del arbol con un chichon en la cabeza..

goenji: que...esa...tecnica!-asombrado por el potencial del chico

atsuya: torch!

fubuki: torch?

shawn: ¿como te encuentras?-el otro que abia caido del arbol le levanto adormilado.

torch: ¿donde estoy?-pregunto el joven cabellos rojos con un pequeño copete en la cabeza ojos azules como el mar, tez clara.

fubuki: vamos a casa de kazemaru-estrechandole la mano para levantarlo

torch: hai, por cierto soy Suzuno Nagumo Torch.-mirando a los gemelos-¡atsuya, shawn!

atsuya: ¿no nos mires asi vale?

sahwn: ¿que aceis dormido en el arbol?

torch: lo de siempre, huir de mi padre.

gotita en la cabeza de todos.

goenji:-suspira-me voy a las duchas te vienes ¿cari?

fubuki: si-siguiendo a su chico-esperadnos aqui.

los gemelos-es tan lindo nuestra linda mama lobito!-pensando

torch-¿que cojones estara aciendo gazel?¿se estara violando a yuusuke?seee seguro es eso-pensando pervertidamente, riendose-voy a buscar al novio de tsunichi-pensando todavia

CON YUUSUKE Y GAZEL

suzuno: parandose-chicos mejor vamos a casa de kazemaru!

yuusule: buena idea, de seguro hiromi lo izo llorar con cebolla y tsunichi abra ido en su busca.

nagumo:...-pensando-cebolla?

suzuno:...¿llorar?

haruya: ah-aciendo inclapie-¿no lo sabeis nop?, vereis kazama y hiromi estan donde kaze y mido.

nagumo:-no lo entiende-¿y...?

yuusuke: mi hermano esta enamorado perdido de kazama que es capaz de oir llorar a kazama a kilometros.

suzuno: que hermoso!ojala algien iciera eso por mi-mintiendo

MENTIRA-pensamiento de los que estan cerca de siguieron su camino en direccion a la casa de kazemaru.

ACHIS-estornudo el peliazulado Kazemaru

mido: salud

kaze: gracias

mientras tanto hiromi, michael y hiroto estaban jugando a las cartas, y los ukes estaban cocinando

michael: tramposo

hiroto: hiromi respeta el juego.

hiromi: celosos-mirandolos mal

michael: ¡mentira!

hiroto: devuelve las cartas

hiromi: ¡nop!-idea brillante-¡mama! papa quiere abusar de mi.

mido: ¡suerte ! que no te duela mucho!

hiroto y hiromi- ¡NO NOS QUIERE!-otra vez en la esquina aciendo circulos con una aura depresiva

michael: ¿mido-sensei puedo comprar pan?

kaze: ¡gracias te lo ibamos a pedir!.

mido: ¿donde se an metido los demas?la cena estara lista-mirando las ollas-si no vienen me las comere yo!

hiroto: eso si te importa no, mido

hiromi: jooo me querias mas dentro de 30 años!.

kaze: tu lo as dicho dentro de muchoooo tiempooo-dandole dinero a michael

michael: aora vuelvo!adios

CON SAKUMI Y YUUAKIO

sakumi: mierda yuuakio que le as echo ami maquina del tiempo?

yuuakio: yo que se!

sakumi: ¿donde nos encontramos?

yuuakio:-ignorandolo-¡mira un pinguino que mono!

sakumi:-volteandose a ver-¡dejame verlo!

yuuakio: es la cosa mas linda que e visto en mi vida!

sakumi.-dolido-¡!

los dos se pusieron a jugar con el pronto dos chicos aparecieron molestos, un alto el otro un poco mas bajito y malvestido, iban molestos buscando con la mirada algo que no abian perdido,¿porque diablos buscaban un pinguin?asi sus parejas amaban los pinguino sobretodo uno de parche obsecionado con los pinguinos de colores y su novio el fiera genda koujirou.y kidou otro loco por los pinguinos, fudou odia todo! menos el alhcol ,tabaco y su adiccion al sexo..en otras palabras kidou.

caminaron asta que divisaron a dos chavales en primer llugar genda lo confundio con sakuma.

genda: ¿sakuma que aces aqui?

sakumi:¿sakuma? no-con el pinquino en brazos-soy sakumi

yuuakio: dejad a mi hijo en paz-poniendose delante de sakumi y el pinguino.

fudo: ¿hijo?

ganda: disculpa si te e confundido-ve el pinguino-me devuelves el pinguino.

yuuakio: es nuestro hijo,verdad saku-el otro asintio con la cabeza avergonzado

fudo: como vais a tener un hijo! encima siendo un oinguino y siendo chicos,no pensais!-cabreado

yuuakio: callate! es mio!

fudi: que as...!-iba a pegarle pero le paro genda-si no fuera porque esa mierda de pinguino es de sakuma y kido os lo regalaria!

genda: asi que por favor devolvermelo.-rogo-

yuuakio: no-echa a correr con sakumi agarrado de la mano y con el pinguino en brazos.

genda: mierda!vamos!

fudo: si


	8. Chapter 8

cap 8: un ¿pinguino?

CON SAKUMI Y YUUAKIO

sakumi:para..para.-cansado con el pinguino en brazos, tenia su rostro sonrojado, la persona que le gustaba lo jalaba como niño pequeño!-yuuakio..estoy cansado

yuuakio:-paro al oir esto ultimo-eh? lo siento mucho, pero creo que esos dos son genda y mi madre-preocupado-no me gustaria que se enteresa fudou-ya asustado por su vida.

sakumi:-con una gotita en la cabeza se sento en el suelo y juega con el pinguino-lo se, mi padre es muy amable lo comprenderia,...eso creo..-pensando,su padre era de las personas mas agradables del mundo y lo adoraba.

yuuakio: tu lo as dicho tu padre!-reprochandole, suspiro

sakumi:¿no te as parado a pensar porque te regañan mucho?-con carita de angel burlona

yuuakio:¿la envidia?quizas-mirando a otro lado.

sakumi:tu junto con atsuya no parais!-suspirando-casi quemais el instituto con torch, explotaisteis el laboratorio con tsunichi solo porque luca estaba muy pegadito a kazama.-mirandolo feamente.

yuuakio:-ignorandolo-mierda! ahi vienen.

sakumi:venga quedemonos,-con cara de puchero-¡quiero ver a mi madre porfavor!

yuuakio:-mierda esta lindo asi!-pensando por dentro-...-no contesto a lo que le preguntaba porque no podia retirar su mirada de el.

sakumi:FUDOU KIDOU YUUAKIO!-gritando-¿quien destruyo mi preciada y costosa maquina de tiempo?

genda:¿maquina de tiempo?-apareciendo por detras, sorprendido-¿sois otakus?

fudou:¿!que mierda importa eso genda?¡-histerico-como le as llamado niña?

sakumi:¿niña?-molesto-¡soy un chico! tengo las notas mas alto del instituto, y mi coeficiente intelectual es de 200! y tu querido hijo me a destrozado mi maquina!

genda: chicos me devolveis ese pinguino

yuuakio: es nuestro hijo!

fudou: que va a ser tu hijo!

sakumi: le digo la madre a su hijo-mirando a otro lado.

genda y fudou:como?

mientras los chicos discutian por la maquina, el pinguino, la sexualidad de sakumi, la idiotez de yuuakio, aparecieron dos chicos detras de estos preocupados ya que sus parejas no regresaban con el pinguino perdido, uno tenia el pelo largo gris con un parche, el tro tenia los ojos rojos y el pelo suelto.

kido: fudou ya te as vuelto a escaquear!-ablo el de los googles detras sakuma

sakuma: genda!-con voz melosa- ¿y mi pinguno?-el otro le señalo a sakumi que tenia el pinguino en brazos.

kidou: vosotros quienes soy...-pregunto acercandose a los chicos

sakumi: -pensando como evitar que asu madre le de algo ya que a fudou abria que llevarlo al hospital-yo soy un aficionado de los pinguino igual que yuuakio!-sakuma al oir eso se le pusieron los ojos brillosos

kido: y vuestros nombres?-pregunto serio, estaba celoso

sakumi: soy genda sakuma sakumi! un genio de la maquinaria y la tecnologia! y el es fudou kidou yuuakio!

kido, genda y fudou se quedaron en blanco


	9. Chapter 9

segunda parte del cap 8

sakuma: ¿en serio te gustan los pinquinos?-pregunto feliz, ya que su pareja no le gustaba demasiado los pinguinos

sakumi: sip!

genda: saku-chan esa no es cuestion

fudou: ¿que mierdas dices chaval?

yuuakio: eso lo que a dicho mi esposa-escondiendose detras de sakumi

kidou: vaya me da ami que as estado vendiendo cosas raras fudou

fudou: si, claro no tengo nada mejor que acer.

genda: deberiamos ablar este tema con mas seriedad ¿no creeis?-ablo el mas cuerdo de todos.

sakumi: ¡ahi va! es verdad mi maquina-reaccionando

kidou: ¿maquina?

yuuakio: ha construido una maquina para viajar al pasado, pero hemos tenido problemas tecnicos de ultima hora.

genda:-coje al pinguino ya un poco molesto-sakuma!

sakumas: ¿que?

genda: vamos ablar mejor la situacion

fudou: estoy deacuerdo cara de bestia salvaje-el otro lo mira feamente

sakumi: vale-resignado-vereis emos venido a ver a los ukes, y bueno a un seme.

kidou: explicate

yuuakio: en el futuro aquellos que ayan tenido contacto directo con el meteorito tienen la abilidad de tener hijos siendo hombres, por ello fudou es mi madre-esto ultimo lo dijo con miedo

sakuma: venga ya!

sakumi: es verdad eres mi madre y el mi padre-genda se sonroja

genda: ¿en serio? e conseguido alejar a sakuma de kidou-lo abraza con fuerxa

yuuakio: kido eres mi padre

kidou:-se escho a reir con fuerza-fudou eres su madre!

fudou: se desmayo el pobre se creia un macho-man

sakumi: vaya...-penso-llevemosles al hospital

sakuma: -llamo ala ambulancia-ola ambulancia, si vale, graicas!

los cuatro legaron al hospital para su sorpresa estaban ahi kazama y luca tomando una cafe, sakumi y yuuakio fueron a saludarles mientras que kidou rellenaba los papeles junto con genda que estaba feliz.

kazama:ola como estais chicos-saludo

sakumi:tenemos problemas

luca:que as echo yuuakio-dio en el clavo

yuuakio:na-nada

kazama:que paso?

sakumi:tengo una buena y una mala noticia cual eliges?

kazama:la mala

sakumi:jejej te vas a reir -sonrio con miedo-la maquina esta destrozada-el otro lo mira con odia-pero la buena esque estaremos con nuestros padres!

luca: tu pero no yo

yuuakio:encima mi madre se a desmayado

kazama:igual que tachi y tsunami

sakumia:le an salvado?

luca:si

sakumi:chicos debemos buscar las herramientas necesarias cuanto antes, sino tendremos serios problemas en el presente como el futuro.

kazama:la cosa esta bien molesta-pensando

luca:entonces debemos buscar esos materiales cuanto antes

yuuakio:no sera facil, debemos pedir ayuda endo y kido

kazama:endo es una opcion descartada

luca:no pregunteis

sakumi:debemos preguntar , pero no nos cree excepto mi padre

yuuakio:si al menos estuviera venus!

kazama: ni la nombres-se asuto al oir este nombre

sakumi:da igual venga vamos a trazar un plan para llevar a cabo

luca:lo propongo que hagamos un partido soccer

kazama:buena idea asi mostraremos nuestras abilidades y nos creeran

sakumi:vale esa es buena idea, aora abra que comentarsela a endo y al capitan

luca:mejor que kazama sea el capitan

yuuakio:vale

EN CASA DE KAZEMARU

kaze:chicos la cena!-todos corrieron a sentarse a comer

hiromi y hiroto seguian en la mesa con su aura depresiva

michael:a comer!

mido:que aproveche!

POR EL CAMINO

yuusuke y gazel caminaban tranquilos en direccion a casa de kazemaru con sus papas, se encontraron con los gemelos y los papas de los gemelos.

yuusuke:atsuya!

sahwn:hey!

gazel(haruya):adonde vais?

fubuki:a casa de kazemaru

goenji: no me digas que son chicos del futuro

yuusuke:sip

fubuki:interesante dejedme adivinar!-los miro-tu eres el hijo de tachi y tsunami

yuusuke:aja que listo!

torch: me marginais o que!

gazel:un poco

torch:ola lindura!-refiriendose a yuusuke, gazel le mete un puñetazo

gazel:no te acerques mucho

atsuya:venga vamos joder que tengo hambre

fubuki: vale vamos.

EN CASA DE KAZEMARU

tocan el tiembre.

michael:voy!

kaze:vale

abre la puerta y ve a los gemelos, los ermanos gazel y torch, el pequeño yuusuke, y los papas, goenji-baka, fubuki y nagumo con cara de pocos amigos y suzuno imaginandose a saber que cosas.


	10. Chapter 10

cap 9 :El partido de soccer Raimon vs Raimon Futuro (Primera parte)

EN EL HOSPITAL.

Los jovenes chicos provenientes del futuro pensaban en un partido de soccer contra sus padres del presente lo malo era que su capitan no se encontraba presente ¿porque?seguia lanzandole pinguinos a Endo.

Los cuatro chicos seguian se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital, todavia no habian despertado; Tsunami, Tachimukai y Fudou estaba en cuidados intensiones su corazon no pudo evitar fallar,¡como podia ser la madre siendo el seme! pensanba internamente. En recepcion estaban Genda, Sakuma y Kidou partiendose aun de la risa, la cara que puso Fudou no tenia precio.

Kidou: ¡madre mia!-riendose

Sakuma: la verdad me da risa verlo asi-entre carcajadas

Genda!:Maldito!-pensando-¡odio ver a mi Saku-pingui con Kidou!

Por otro lado las chicos estaban hablando a lo lejos de los demas

Kazama:¡en parte me alegro de que se haya roto!-aliviado-almenos no la vere...

Yuuakio: tu respira pero no te salvaras en el futuro

Kazama:dejame soñar-molesto

Sakumi:dejadlo-quejandose-kazama llama al capitan

luca: ¿porque?

sakumi: si él lo llama, vendra en menos de un minuto

kazama:valeee..-desganado,marcando el numero bien mandado-esta sonando

yuuakio: no te pongas celoso luca-burlon

luca:callate amante de kami-pingui-baka

samuki:¿quien?-no sabia a quien se referia(a él)

yuuakio:capullo-con una venita de odio.

kazama:Hola-ablando por la otra linea del telefono.

tsunichi:¿quien es?-contestanto

kazama:soy-suspirando-kazama

tsunichi: ¡Mi vida!-con los ojos brillosos, dejando de lanzar objetos a Endo.

kazama: tsuni-chan ven al hospital te necesitamos-con miedo

tsunichi:colgo salio corriendo como un rayo mas que kazemaru perseguido por endo para violarselo.

luca: mierda...-susurrando

sakumi: calma debemos acerlo bien

yuuakio: el partido sera en el campo del instituto raimon

luca: de acuerdo

kazama: me voy ¿vale?-acercandose a una ventana para saltar.

kidou: ¿que aces? eres suicida-acercandose

sakumi:si lo es-corriendo abrazar a su papa

genda: eres lindo niño!-abrazando a su niño pinguino

sakuma:¿lindo?-celoso inchando sus mofletes, frunciendo su ceño.

yuuakio: kidou enfrentemonos en un partido

kidou; para que-no muy convencido

yuuakio: queremos que nos crean y esa es la unica forma que veo para que nos crea.-mirando a otro lado, le sale una gotita al ver al peliazulado-¡kazama no te tires!

kazama: joooo dejame en paz!

luca:pensando-si lo haces tsunichi nos matara a todos!-al otro poco le importo

genda: ¿quereis comer?yo invito-sonriendo

kazama:vale-alejandose de la ventana.

CON ENDO

Endo:uff...-respirando aliviado-falto poco-bajo de la farola, se cayo encima de unas bolsas de basura.- mejor voy a casa de kaze-chan, tengo hambre-ruguiendole el estomago- se fue corriendo por si acaso le volvia a seguir.

EN CASA DE KAZEMARU

kaze:¿fubu suzu?

suzuno: gracias por invitarme a comer a mi y a mis hijos-dirijiendo al comedor,junto con gazel,torch y yuusuke

fubuki:¿podemos?pasar-entrando a la cocina-gracias

mido:¡fubuki!-saludando-¿que tal? pasa estas en tu casa

atsuya: quiero comer joder!-en la mesa ya sentadito

shawn:callate-sentandose a su lado,dandole un capo en la cabeza-respeta

kaze: ale¡ pasad todos, sentaros como vuestra casa-sacarsticamente

torch:gracias, ademas practicamente esta es la casa de kazama-sentandose al lado de su mama-y pronto sere tu suegro-orgulloso

kaze:-ignorandolo-pasa nagumo anda!

nagumo:-agarro a kazemaru de la camisa-¿porque?se supone que soy un hombre!

kaze:¡no lo se!-asustado-vete a comer

hiromi:torch mejor no digas eso...-tomando agua-que sino-bebiendo

torch:era una broma-sonriendole con mirada pervertida-quien me gusta eres tu,hiromi

hiromi:se ahoga con el agua, la escupe en la cara de yuusuke-¡que ablas!

gazel:¡aplausos para torch!-ironico-ya era hora...¬¬

yuusuke: nos alegramos por ti!^^

kaze, mido:con una gotita en la cabeza-¿son nuestros hijos?

EN EL HOSPITAL

En la cafeteria los chicos comian tranquilamente ablando de pronto llega todo cansado Tsunichi se abalanza sobre kazama, luca se pone celoso, sakuma esta celoso, genda esta feliz, kidou no para de reirse de fudou, yuuakio pasaba de todos.

Kazama:me -me aho-ahogas-sin aire poniendose de color morado.

tsunichi:lo siento-soltandolo.

yuuakio:tsunichi-llamo al recien llegado-preparemonos para un partido-serio

kidou:estais seguros-confiado

sakumi:dudais de nosotros!-a la defensiva-cuidado!

luca:je-arrogante-perdereis ante nosotros

kidou:vaya ¿estais seguros? no os confies demasiado

tsunichi:riendo desafiante-ja!-bajando su cabeza sentandose al lado de kazama.

kazama: vosotros no os confieis-retandolo

kidou: me gustaria enfrentarnos a vosotros gustoso-aceptando el desafio

sakuma:¡pero no tenemos a tsunami y tachi!

luca:esperaremos a que se recuperen

genda: os veo seguros, pero el raimon tiene la mejor formacion de pais

tsunichi:-subiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa perversa en forma seria- nosotros tambien tenemos la mejor formacion..-pausando-!del mundo¡

sakumi; es verdad!

tsunichi: te aremos una demostracion dentro de 3 dias!

kidou: vale.

tsunichi:kazama llama a los demas esto sera interesante.

kazama:hai!-obedeciendo

Al cabo de 2 horas todo estaba planeado para un partido solo faltaba los tres ingresados en el hospital, endo como siempre fue el mas animado de todos aparte de su hijo, todos los chicos se quedaron a dormir en casa de kazemaru, este solamente se resigno, midori,fubuki,suzuno,shawn, hiromi,yuusuke,kazama ,kazemaru, sakuma y kidou durmieron en el piso de arriba los otros,los okupas durmieron en el suelo del salon con unas mantas.

El partido estaba fijado, este partido seria el mas interesante, el pasado vs futuro quien sera mejor de todos.


	11. Chapter 11

cap:10 El partido (2ºparte)

EN CASA DE KAZEMARU

la mañana era radiante bonita, lleno de colores, la gente paseaba, los perros meaban por ahi en la basura, las viejas lanzadas por tsunichi en el hospital, el sol brillaba todo era genial o eso pensais vosotros ... porque cierto peliazulado piensa que no xD

Habian pasado los tres dias desde el acuerdo entre el estratega nº 1 del Raimon y el capitan del Raimon de dentro de 30 años, los hospitalizados se recuperaron, bueno fudou se sentia horrible al pensar que habia madre, ya que el era el seme no uke, si os preguntais que paso con el pinguino, este estuvo a punto de ser cocinado por midorikawa(lo que ace el hambre),sakuma y sakumi se lo impedieron, desde entonces no se acercan a él, menos con el pinguino en mano, esos tres dias fueron infernales para kazemaru, ningumo se fue a su maldita casa, sobretodo porque fubuki penso que seria divertido, estuvo a punto de ser violado tres veces por endo y dos veces por tsunichi lo confundio, tsunami seguia pensando que era un sueño, descubrio que no, poque casi se viola a tachi en el jardin, kido se reia de fodou, nagumo se sentia como un loco, y suzuno iba a su bola ablando como si nada con sus hijos y yuusuke, tachimukai ablaba con tsunichi, luca peleaba con hiromi.. pero bueno eso no viene al caso, aora nos pondremos serios, el partido definitivo pasado vs futuro empezaba, todos estaban reunidos en la cancha de futbol del instituto raimon, al lado derecho inazuma pasado, al izquierdo inazuma futuro.

goenji:que piensas kidou

kido: nose, desconocemos sus tecnicas-mirando como el otro equipo entrena.

endo: sera divertido¡

fudou: les machacaremo¡-riendose

kidou:algo me dice que esto no sera tan facil-pensando

hiroto:lo daremos todo

aki:-acercandose-estan seguros?

endo:si

kaze: no debemos confiarnos

mido:si son unos niños!

nagumo: eso

tsunami:no ay que temer nada de nada

Todos estaban listos para el gran partido.

tsunichi: chicos ganaremos

kazama:si

hiromi:jeje a sus puestos!

todos:hai!

Bueno aora si estan preparados, endo se coloco sus guantes de su abuelo, kidou doy ordenes de colocacion, fudou tambien, kazemaru se pidio a su ermano pequeño las gafas de bucear y se las coloca en la cabeza, se pone la cinta de capitan, kazama se coloca la banda naranja en la cabeza como endo dejando ver sus ermosos ojos marrones y poniendo los guantes de su padre.

tsunichi:por cierto-sonriendo de lado orgulloso-llamadnos el relampago feroz

Equipos:

Inazuma japan raimon

portero: endo

defensas: kazemaru, tsunami, fubuki

centrocampistas: midorikawa, sakuma, nagumo, fudou

delanteros: goenji, suzuno, hiroto

Equipo:

Relampago Feroz

portero: kazama

defensa: hiromi, shawn, luca

centrocampistas: yuuakio, sakumi, michael, gazel(haruya)

delanteros: atsuya, torch, tsunichi

EN EL CAMPO.

comentalista: Bienvenidos amantes del futbol, hoy nos encontramos con algo epico, un equipo totalmente desconocido se enfrentara al Raimon inazuma eleven!¿quien sera el mejor?. El primero en salir al campo parece ser el capitan del relampago tsunichi, ¿como nos sorprendera este chico?

Tsunichi se hace con el balon avanza junto torch y atsuya a la porteria, con suma rapidez, kazemaru se interfiere en el camino, tsunichi ace un pase acia atras dando paso a torch, da un salto con el balon se prepara para un tecnica

torch:¡DANZA DE FLOR DEL LOTO!-gira alrededor del balon en llamas despues salta sobre el balon impulsandose, lo lanza como su fuera una flecha con su pie derecho en llamas.

endo; ¡como!-se disponia a utilizar una tecnica-mano ma...-no pudo pararlo

comentalista: gol!-gritando-nada mas empezar y an metido gol! impresionante.

kidou:¡im-imposible!-asombrado

nagumo: esa tecnica!-con ojos como platos

hiroto: nagumo tu¡-lo mira

suzuno: no, nunca se la enseño a nadie-dudoso

tsunichi:¿que os parecio?-acercandose

goenji: vosotros...!

torch: acabamos de empezar-riendose torcidamente

Saca goenji, lo lanza acia atras, lo coge, suzuno se dispone a adelantar, se interpone gazel(haruya).

gazel:tecnica ilusoria!-roba el balon a suzuno.

suzuno:tsk.

el albino avanza acia delante le pasa el balon a hiromi, es arrebatado por hiroto, corre a la porteria, a los lados aparecen kazemaru y fubuki,

kaze y fubuki:¡huracan!-lanzan a porteria

tsunichi: que os lo abeis creido-grito-¡muralla ciclon!-apoya las dos manos al suelo, aparece una casacada del suelo, el balon se queda en el centro, de repende parece como si la muralla se lo tragara, el balon es detenido.

kazama: estuvo cerca.

tsunichi: yuuakio!

yuuakio: lo tengo!

hiromi: ya era hora

kidou se ace con el balon, mira a los lados para poder lanzar el balon, ve a goenji solo se lo pasa

kido; toma¡

de la nada aparece sakumi y le roba el balon

sakumi: ja-dice el centrocampista aciendose con el balon, sube a la porteria contraria.

sigue avanzando, en su camino se pone kazemaru quien le roba el balon agilmente, se lo pasa a midorikawa, este corre en direccion a nagumo, se la pasa lanzando el balon al aire, este lo intercepta.

nagumo: os vais a enterar-con el balon en el aire-toma pelo-pinchos!

goenji:mierda de tulipan callate!-acesta el balon, lo dirije a la porteria-¡tormenta de fuego!

tsunichi: mierda..-musito-lo siento kazama!

kazama: menos mal ya era hora!-sonriendo-¡mano demoniaca X!

el equipo contrario el raimon, el inazuma eleven, se quedan impresionados ante la tecnica del chico de viento.

goenji: es-esto...

kazama: que os pasa!-lanzando el balon a gazel-esta tecnica me la enseño mi padre!

kazemaru:-mira a mido-no puede ser

midori:-mirando a endo-¿puede ser verdad?-corre a por el balon

midori paso por el lado de gazel, el chico se resiste, ve a su ermano libre, lanza el balon acia arriba.

torch: ahora gazel!

gazel:hai-ambos saltaron al aire y se prepararon para un ataque-¡VENTISCA DE FUEGO!. directo a la porteria a duras penas endo pudo pararlo, la fuerza de los ermanos era mas fuerte.

endo:increible-tirado en suelo

kaze:estas bien?

endo:si, fue increible

kidou: esa tecnica pertence a suzno y nagumo

nagumo: mierda de niños

fudou: kidou tenemos que pensar algo! nos an metido 2 goles joder!

en el otro lado del campo el relampago feroz se runieron

yuuakio: bien chicos reunion!

sakumi: baka

yuuakio: creo que ya abran visto mucho como tsnuchi intenta bajar y subir lo mas rapido posible a la porteria.

tsunichi: lo siento

yuuakio: luca y hiromi tendreis que defender la porteria, y tu baka-capitan concentrate en nagumo y goenji-mirando a los demas-sakumi no te separes de sakuma.-atsuya da todo lo que tienes y shawn en el momento que yo te dija sal con kazama acer la tecnica-rie-no saben lo que les espera.

kidou: no me gusta esa mirada

hiroto: no nos vengamos abajo.

endo: eso

En los bancos estaban las managers junto con genda, tachimukai y el pequeño yuusuke.

aki: esto se ve mal

haruna: van 2 a ceros nada mas empezar

fuyuka: que podemos hacer

genda: tranquilas chicas

tachi: todo saldra bien

yuusuke: si todo estara bien -sonriendo-ojala estuvieran ese par!

aki: ¿quien?

yuusuke: los hijos de aphrodi!-sonriendo- venus, y su hijos febo pero lo llamamos apolo.

haruna: ¿aphrodi tambien?-el pequeño asintio

cuando michael le izo con el balon, sakuma se lo arrebata, aparece detras de el luca, que el cual le roba el balon devolviendoselo a michael,

micheal; aora luca-se junta y se preparan-¡the unicorns!-el tiro es detenido por nagumo y hiroto.

luca: mierda.

hiroto corre en direccion a kazama, tsunichi corre para el disparo.

tsunichi: hiromi shawn!-ambos chicos nombrados-hai!

kazama: je-preparadonse

hiroto: ¡cañon de meteoros!

hiromi:¡no!-corre todo lo que puede

tsunichi: joder...

cuando estba apunto de entrar en contacto con la porteria, el campo se ilumino todos fueron cegados por una extraña luz, poco despues divisaron unas¿alas?, era un chico alto rubio con el pelo asta la cintura ojos azules, con un mechon en la mitad de la cara, tez blanca

yuusuke: ¡Apolo!

kazama: a-apolo-se soprende

apolo: que majos sois llevandome con vosotros -mirando a tsunichi

kidou: se acerca-¿aphrodi?

kaze: les conoces aphrodi?

luca: que va-apareciendo

apolo: ¿quien yo?-señalandose-soy aldena terumi febo

sakuma: como?

tsunichi:bastardo-pensado-michael cambiate por apolo.

micahel: hai

en los bancos

yuusuke: si el esta aqui...-mirando a los lados-...ella

genda: que ocurre?

yuusuke: busco a venus

tachi: por?

yuusuke: esta loca¡

atodos se le sale una gotita.

en el campo, inazuma eleven

sakuma: apolo?

foudou; mas niñatos

endo: venga arriba animo

en el campo, relampago feroz

apolo: hola amoe-refiriendose a kazama

kazama: dejalo vale?

tsunichi: sakumi has algo

sakumi:¿yo? mejor concentrate en el partido

hiromi: joo empezemos

Todos se encontraban en el campo, apolo sustituyo a michael.

torch hace un pase a atsuya, este corre al campo contraria, mirando a sus dos compañeros, torch y apolo, queda poco tiempo para el primer tiempo y los marcadores no engañan 0-2, el equipo relampago feroz lleva la delantera, es algo increible,¿como sera en el segundo tiempo?


	12. Chapter 12

Equipos: Inazuma japan raimon

portero: endo

defensas: kazemaru, tsunami, fubuki

centrocampistas: midorikawa, sakuma, nagumo, fudou

delanteros: goenji, suzuno, hiroto

Equipo: Relampago Feroz

portero: kazama

defensa: hiromi, shawn, luca

centrocampistas: yuuakio, sakumi, Apolo, gazel(haruya)

delanteros: atsuya, torch, tsunichi

Torch hace un pase a atsuya, este corre al campo contraria, mirando a sus dos compañeros, torch y apolo, queda poco tiempo para el primer tiempo y los marcadores no engañan 0-2, el equipo relampago feroz lleva la delantera, es algo increible.

Atsuya corre con gran agilidad por el campo, se adentra al campo del equipo del Inazuma, interfiere en su camino el gran delantero de fuego goenji.

Atsuya: Por que seas mi padre no te dejare ganar-dijo con mucha confianza, pasa el balon hacia atrás.

Goenji: ¿pero que..?-mirando con asombro como Tsunichi subia con gran velocidad y cogia el balon en el aire.

Tsunichi: Toma Torch, haced la ventisca de fuego-pasandola a su compañero de juego.

Torch: ahora!-lanzando el balon hacia delante, queda junto con su hermano Gazel, se preparan para el ataque.

-VENTISCA DE FUEGO- el ataque va directo a porteria, Fubuki utiliza su tecnica defensiva.

Fubuki: Angel de nieve-utilizo su tecnica, fue inutil, el balon iba con mucha fuerza.

Nagumo: esa tecnica!-mirando con rabia-no marcareis mas!-poniendose en medio del balon.

Suzuno: estupido vete sal de en medio!-gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos miraron con asombro la idea de Nagumo, ese tiro lo dejaria muy mal parado, de repente Tsunami aparto a Nagumo empujandolo con fuerza, cosa que en su cabeza Suzno agradecio, ahora todo dependia de Endo.

Endo: ¡no os defraudaremos! –sacando su tecnica- campo defensivo!-fue inutil.-¿Cómo?

Comentarista: ¡GOL! El equipo contrario acaban de marcar de nuevo esto es una locura, ¿Cómo reaccionaran nuestros jugadores?.

Kidou: Sus tecnicas estan por encima de nosotros, no se ve bien, ademas ese chico Yuuakio es bueno,

Fudou: callate, no me gusta perder ante una panda de mocosos- cogio el balon y se dirigio el solo a porteria sin importarle nada. Tenia un hueco para marcar, el capitan del Relampago Feroz no lo permitiria.

Tsunichi: Kazama vamos!

Kazama: hai- ambos salieron para atacar a Fudou, le quitaron el balon, todos se quedaron petrificados no vieron en ningun momento moverse tan rapido.

Tsunichi: ahora!- realizaron su tecnica- TSUNAMI HURACANADO-tsunami puso su mano en el suelo y salio de repente agua como una gran ola, mientras que kazama salto hacia arriba envuelto en una refaga de viento, era como si bailase con el viento, de pronto la gran ola lo envolvio completamente, tsunichi salto para meterse dentro de la gran ola, dentro kazama y tsunichi giraban con rapidez, dieron un gran golpe al balon, donde todo el viento y agua fue enviado con fuerza a la porteria. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie.

Endo: ¿otra tecnica?-pensando-que voy hacer

Kazemaru: lo voy a parar, Mido!-lo llamo haciendole señas.

Mido: voy

Ambos chicos se acercaron al balon, donde desviaron el balon con difilcultad, cayeron al suelo pero no evitaron que marcaran de nuevo.

Comentarista: otro gol! No puede ser, el defensa y centrocampista, cayeron pero se encuentran bien, pero fallaron su intento se desviar el balon.

Endo: ¿Estas bien?-recostando a su defensa- estas loco

Kazemaru: debia intentarlo

Tsunichi: No nos torcidamente

Endo: este partido no a terminado, aun!

Tsunichi:-dandose la vuelta pero solo lo miro de reojo-No sabes lo que hemos tenido que hacer hasta llegar aquí, los libros de tu abuelo nos ayudo bastante, entrenador…-esa ultima palabra hizo a Endo sentirse raro por dentro incluso a todos los prensentes.

Comentarista: el marcador va a 0-4 quien lo iba a decir este equipo se lo pone demasiado solamente 20 minutos de partido.

Sakuma: remontaremos el partido.

Endo: ese es el entusiasmo

En el campo contrario.

Apolo: Shawn, hiromi realizaremos nuestra tecnica ahora.-dijo posicionandose en su lugar, los otros chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Yuuakio: bien chicos, lo estais haciendo bien, pero debemos proteger a nuestros delanteros, para engañarlos, kazama, no salgas de la porteria. Todos escucharon sus palabras con atencion.

Hiroto se acercaba con rapidez a shawn robandole el balon, hace un pase atrás a Goenji, quien lo coge, sube al centro del campo, Luca roba el balon haciendo su tecnica, -BARRIDO DEFENSIVO- quien se lo vuelve a pasar a Shawn

Apolo: estad preparados.

Shawn: de acuerdo-pasa el balon a Apolo, quien da un gran salto sacando sus alas grandes de colo blanco, la un golpe al balon hacia arriba con fuerzo, donde Hiromi y Luca lo cogen y lo lanzan con fuerza a la porteria de Endo.-ALAS CRUZADAS!-gritaron los tres chicos.

Endo: Mierda! No puedo pararla!- hacen gol, el marcador queda a 0-5, el pitido significa el fin del partido.

Tsunichi: genial hemos ganado

Endo: estupendo, chicos

Goenji: entonces realmente sois del futuro

Shawn: ¿lo dudabas?

Fubuki: un poco –miraron con atencion a Atusya

Atsuya: no soy tu hermano, lo siento.-retirandose

Kazama: bien ganamos.

¿?: Mi Kazama!-gritaba una chica que a saber de donde salio, porque se abalanzo sobre el portero azulado, todos le miraron raro

Apolo: Dejalo anda, Venus ven aquí

Venus; No-contesto una chica rubia con una coleta hasta arriba, largo, ojos azules, sin un mechon en la cara solo un pequeño flequillo.

Kazama:¡quiero respirar!-se quejaba el portero

Los demas del equipo contrario miraron con una gotita la escena, pero lo mas curioso fue ver a Aphrodi acercarse a ellos, tan tranquilo, con unas bolsas en mano, los del banquillo tambien se acercaron.

Aphrodi: Venus ¿Qué haces?

Venus: Mira madre, este es mi prometido!-abrazando al chico peliazul

TODOS: ¡PROMETIDO!- a mas de uno le dio algo, ejemplo, Tsunichi, Apolo, Luca, Hiromi. Mientras que a Endo se le salian los colores, todavia no sabia distinguir a Kazama de Kazemaru, Suzuno se reia de la escena tan graciosa.

Kazama: hay madre, me torturara por lo del partido toda mi vida si no la consigo ganar.

Luca: No se vale, tu hiciste trampas para que sea tu prometido.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 12: ¿Una prometida?

TODOS:¡PROMETIDA!

Fudou: ¿de verdad es el hijo de Endo?-riendo-pero si resulta ser mas espabilado

Kazemaru: Cállate-ruborizado

Endo: suelta a mi Kazemaru-corriendo a socorrer al pobre Kazama

Kazemaru: Esto…estoy aquí-con una gotita estilo anime.

Midori: Dejale, es misión imposible hablar con él.

Tsunichi: ¿pero que mierdas hablas? Apártate de él-cogiendo a la chica de la cintura.

Apolo: Kazama ven –cogiendo al chico del brazo

Luca: no toques a Kaza-agarrando del pelo al rubio de ojos azules.

Apolo: No tires del pelo! Maldita berenjena!

Hiromi: Hey! Haceis daño a kaza-chan!

Venus: ¡Es mi prometido! Dejadme-intentando zafarse del agarre del otro

Yuusuke: Dios mio, otra vez-llevandose la mano a la cara- parad por favor…

Gazel: Malditos, estais haciendo que Yuusu-chan se preocupe por vosotros-con una aura maligna a su alrededor-

Kidou: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Yuuakio: Estos dos se suponen que están prometidos-suspirando la mar tranquilo

Tachi: ¿Cómo?

Sakumi: Perdio una apuesta, y ahora debe casarse con Venus

Endo: Aparte de Kaze-chan!-cogiendo al chico azulado de la banda en el cuello.

Kazama: Pa-padre! Soy yo kaza-chan!

Suzuno: Torch trae una cámara-partiendose de la risa a mas no poder.

Nagumo: insensible-mirando a su ex-compañero-Tu afeminado

Fubuki: No le digas eso o se enfadara-dijo con temor.

Aphrodi: dime Nagu-tan contento sonriendo

Nagumo: ¿Quién cojones son los críos que son clavados a ti?

Aphrodi: Oh! Es verdad! Suzuno! Chicos! Venid mirad que fotos me ha enseñado Venus y Apolo.

Suzuno: Haber, enseña-todos rodearon al chico rubio.

Tachi: ¿son fotos del futuro?

Torch: ¡Venus eres retrasada o te entrenas!-gritandola

Venus: No! Pero mas que tu lo dudo!.gritando peleando por el chico.

Kazama: ¿esque nadie va a ayudarme?

Midori: Wow! Como molan las fotos!

Kaze: ¿Pero ese no es Fidio y tu?-mirando unas de las fotos

Aphrodi: si, estamos geniales-mirando la foto con atención-le quiero-sonriendo

Fubuki: Nos alegramos por ti.

Suzuno: Esos chicos ..no serán…

Aphrodi: Sois vosotros, dentro de 10 años.

A todos les cambio las caras, y miraron a los chicos del futuro, ¡realmente eran sus hijos!

Atsuya: Mierda de pelo pincho-abalanzandose sobre su padre

Goenji: ven demonio

Shawn: Otra vez-suspirando

Kazama:-ya cansado-YA PARAD! AHORA MISMO NO SOY JUGUETE DE NADIE!

Venus: mi prometido

Tsunichi: cállate Venus

Kazama:-mira mal a Tsunichi, en el fondo de su corazón estaba dolido-Madre, Endo-baka-llamo la atención de todos,-Venus es mi Prometida-cerrando sus ojos, sabia que esas palabras se saldría muy caro.

Luca: ¿Qué..?-asombrado

Apolo: Hermana!-enfadado

Sakumi: Kaza-chan…-susurro en bajo, yuuakio lo miro

Yuuakio: que te ocurre kaza? Tu no la quieres!

Kazama: Callate

Tsunichi :se acabo, quiero que me des explicaciones ahora-agarro del brazo al portero y se lo llevo para hablar mas tranquilos, hacis los vestidores.

Venus: Kaza-¡

Aphrodi: Estaras contenta?-acercandose a ella.

Luca: Te as superado venu-baka

Apola: te as lucido de lo lindo, hermanita

Kaze:¿es mentira entonces no?

Venus: yo…no!

Midori: Di la verdad!

Hiroto: Calmate

Hiromi: No ella esta detrás de él mucho tiempo

En los vestidores ambos chicos estaban hablando, Tsunichi estaba pie mirando a su portero sentado con sus manos tapando con sus manos su rostro.

Tsunichi: poque haces esto?-mirandolo con la cabeza baja

Kazama; Me canse de todo…-sollozando

Tsunichi: Te amo y lo sabes-poniendose de rodillas cogiendo las manos del portero

Kazama: Tsunichi…-lo abrazo

Tsunichi: Mi pequeño, calma, todo se solucionara, te debo una

Kazama: No ,debo cumplir mi promesa con Venus

Tsunichi: ¿Por qué? No lo hagas por favor-juntando sus labios con el pequeño portero

Kazama: Alejate-apartandose de él.-Yoo…no…

Tsunichi: Lo siento, soy un iluso, un tonto, je, jamas debi romper mi promesa,

Kazama: ¿Cuál?

Tsunichi: No enamorarme nunca-en ese momento es abofeteado, giro la vista hacia el otro-kaz…-los labios del otro se juntaron de nuevo.

En el campo

Hiromi: Y es por eso que debemos buscar a los culpables.

Atsuya: pero antes debemos atar a Kaze, Fubu, Suzu…-pensando –mejor traed cadenas.

Fubuki: ¿Por qué?

Shawn ; por nada!-cogiendo unas cadenas

Kidou; fuera que vais hacer?

Endo;¿es un tipo de juego o entrenamiento?-pregunto despreocupado.

Kaze: no me fio de vosotros.

Michael; Vereis. Mido tiene la culpa de que pòdais tener hijos.

Luca: si , eso es verdad-con los animos por los suelos.

Hasta aquí dew! Descansen!

¿comentarios? Por favor! .!


	14. Chapter 14

Holas un new cap!

¿comentarios?porfavor! gracias!

Cap 13 : Tsunichi/Kazama/Hiromi vs Venus/Apolo/Luca

Los chicos del futuro explicaban como es que los ukes podían tener hijos, pero antes ataron a Shawn. Tachi, y Kaze ah, también a Suzuno ya que siempre le gusta matar a alguien. Los chicos seme no sabían porque pero según ellos era mas seguro para la existencia de ellos, y la vida Mido.

Hiromi: Muy bien papa, cuida de mama.-calmándoles

Hiroto: no entiendo nada

Torch: Debéis tener cuidado con nuestra madre, en el futuro sigue siendo el rey de los castigos-mirando a Atsuya-¿cierto?

Atsuya: Callate maldito tulipán amorfo-contestándole de mala manera

Nagumo: insolente ven aquí que te voy a dar lo tuyo!-acercandose con amenaza

Suzuno: no es a y ti es a nuestro hijo, tonto-dijo desde la portería donde estaban atados con cadenas.

Michael: A lo que íbamos, veréis como todo, tiene una explicación muy lógica-sonriendo

Luca: estos no vienen-mirando hacia los vestuarios.

Gazel: Déjales anda pesado-abrazando a Yuusuke

Apolo: Es injusto-cruzandose de brazos

Venus: No voy a perderle-auntoconvenciendose de que le eligera a ella.

Hiromi: Callaros! Estoy hablando

Midori: Tengo hambre, vamos Hiro a comer.

Kaze: chicos vamos a mi casa después

Suzu: me apunto

Fubuki: porque no vamos de compras?

Tachi: me parece bien iba acomprar un regalo a Tsunami-sugirio atado el joven al igual que los otros.

Endou:¿Estas bien Kaze?

Goenji: Dejale, no nos metamos mas

Kidou: esto es un lio.

Todos estaban pasando de Hiromi, al pobre se le cayó el animo asi que se puso hacer circulitos en el suelo con una aura lo miro con tristeza ya que todos pasaban de él asi que decidio castigar a todos incluso a su hermano ya que los gemelos estaban peleando con su padre, luca discutia con apolo y venus.

Torch: ¡LLUVIA DE METEORITOS!-dijo el nombre de su técnica alzo el balón al aire y el también, lanzo el balón al medio del campo, provocando una gran explosión, haciendo que cayeron montones de meteoritos, algunos le dieron de lleno a los hermanos Goenji y a su padre.-HACEDLE CASO PANDA DE MALDITOS

Yuuakio: que mal genio

Sakumi: es peor que el tuyo-abrazando a su padre Genda.

Sakuma: ¿De verdad sois nuestros hijos?-celoso

Gazel: Si –chamuscado

Yuusuke: Mira que eres malo Torch

Hiromi: Eschudame todos-con un altavoz

Michael: De donde lo a sacado-soprendido

Midori: Es Doraemon!-gritaron.

Kaze: Venga explica Hiromi

Hiromi: Podeis tener hijos debeido a la piedra Alius.

Fubuki: imposible nosotros no tocamos la piedra

Tachi: es cierto

Sakumi: Baka, la culpa de es de Mido-sensei, veréis llevais unos colgantes que en realidad son fragmentos de la piedra Alius.

Yuuakio: Eso es cierto, pero como mi padre no se lleva super fantástico de la muerte con los ukes, pues es mi padre y no mi madre.

Fudou: que!, mierda Kidou-mirandolo feamente

Kidou: no me mires asi

Suzuno: a por el helado!-gritando

MIdori: NOO!-pegandose a su novio.

Endo: Entonces esa es la razón

Sakumi: Efectivamente.

Goenji: ¿Cómo ser que tenga a este niño como hijo?

Atsuya: te aguantas!

Shawn: cállate anda

En los vestuarios donde se encontraban Kazama y Tsunichi.

Tsunichi: Kazama no le prometas nada a Venus

Kazama: No puedo, debo cumplir con mi palabra.-abrazándose al capitán

Tsunichi: Lo evitare, hagamos un partido 3 contra 3 ahora mismo.

Kazama: Que piensas hacer!

Tsunichi: Ella te gano a un partid de futbol, pues are lo mismo.

Ambos salieron al campo donde todos miraron con asombro ya que el capitán del Relámpago Feroz llevaba arrastras al portero, pero los recién llegados miraron con asombro como estaban atados sus madres, y sus amigos estaban chamuscado,

Tsunichi: Venus, te desafío a ti junto con Luca y Apolo.-señalandolos

Apolo: ¿estás seguro?-con mucha seguridad

Torch: Me apunto

Luca; No podrás contra nosotros

Venus: te venceré

Kazama: yo seré el portero!

Apolo: Tsk os ganaremos

Atsuya: Ja, no me agás reír, me apunto capitán-riendo

Luca: Yuusuke se el portero.

Gazel: ¿Qué? Mierda, ire contigo Apolo.

Yuusuke: Gazel…-susurrando

Kazama: Goenji-san, puede venir con nosotros.

Goenji: hai-aceptando

Ahora todo estaban en el banquillo viendo el enfretamiento: Tsunichi/Kazama/Torch/Atsuya/Goenji vs Apolo/Venus/Yuusuke/Luca/Gazel


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 14: ¡Por fin nos creen!

Equipos

Porteros: Kazama/ Yuusuke

Centrocampistas: Atsuya/Luca

Delanteros: Goenji y Torch/Venus y Gazel

Luca: Adelante con juego chicos

Venus: venceremos, capitan-baka

Tsunichi: Ya lo veremos

Apolo: kazama ganare-mirando al portero.

Kazama: ¿Lo lograras?-pensando

El partido daba comienzo, ahora el balón estaba en manos de Apolo que regateaba con agilidad a Torch, Goenji roba el balon y se lo pasa a Atsuya, este hace la tecnica-AULLIDO DE LOBO-donde acestan el primer gol en el marcador.

Luca: mierda

Gazel: ¿yuusu? ¿estás bien?

Yuusuke: si, gracias

Se reanuda el partido, todo parece estar tenso, nadie quiere perder, menos Apolo y su hermana Venus.

En el banquillo, Aphrodi enseñaba las fotos a sus amigos, pero saco unas fotos las cual descoloco a los ukes, que por cierto seguian atados con cadenas.

Aphodi: Mirad que fotos trago mi niñita-sacando las fotos

Midori: dejame verlas-cogiendo algunas-chicos mirad, aquí sale Kaze con un bebe en brazos en el hospital junto con Endo-en ese momento el capitan del Inazuma japon cogio las fotos y se emociono.

Sakuma: ¿y estas fotos?-mirándolas-¿tengo un bebe cargado en brazos con Genda?

Sakumi: Soy yo, el chico mas inteligente –sonriendo con el pingui(a saber de dónde sale)en brazos.

Genda: Me gusta esta foto, Sakuma- abrazándolo, podia estar tranquilo.

Fudou: No jodas! ¿Este es Yuuakio? Y..y.. kidou-se sonrojo mucho y kido y su hijos lo notaron, sonrieron.

Tsunami: Anda, si tengo un bebe ¿en brazos? Pero…-mirando con atención-¿Tachi está en un hospital?

Tachi: ¿yo?

Kaze: Mierda-intentando safarse- Endo dejame ver las fotos

Endo: Mira tenemos una hermosa niña-a todos se les cae una gotita estilo anime.

Yuuakio: ¡Tsunichi¡-gritando-han llamado niña a tu amor.

Kaze: Endo en Kazama

Endo: ¿de verdad? Pues es igual a ti-sonriendo.

Hiromi: Mira papa-le da unas fotos

Hiroto: ¡eh! Somos Mido yo y…¿un bebe?-incrédulo

Mido: ¡oh! Asi que si eres mi hijo-saltando de la alegría -Hiro lo conseguí!

Hiroto: ¿el que?

Midori: ¡Darte un hijo!-abrazando a su hijo.

Suzuno: Yo ya sabía que Torch y Gazel eran mis hijos-serio

Nagumo: pues yo no-revisando las fotos unas y otra vez.

Fubuki: Asi que tu y atsuya ¿sois mis hijos?

Shawn: ajam-asintiendo con la cabeza- pero Atsuya se la pasa peleando con nuestro padre

Fubuki: No era de esperar

Michael: se ven bien centrados.

Kidou: ¿con que propósito juegan?

Endo: es verdad, ademas no quiero que esos tres pervertidos toquen a mi hijo.

TODOS: ¡NI ABLES!-endo cayó al piso

Kaze: que paciencia

Tachi: ¿pero porque estoy en el hospital?

Aphrodi: Eso es por…-le tapo la boca Michael

Michael: Por nada!

Con el partido, el marcador iba a 2-3 el equipo de Tsunichi ganaba por un gol de ventaja.

Tsunichi: Queda poco tiempo de partido.

Kazama: Tsumi…(es un apodo)-pensaba

El balon es robado lo tiene ahora los hermanos Apolo y Venus se preparan para lanzar su gol.

-ALAS CRUZADAS V2-ambos alza el vuelo sacando unas hermosas alas, y dan un fuerte golpe al balon que llega peligrosamente a la porteria

Tsunichi: ¡Que os lo habéis creído!-poniéndose en medio.-CATARATAS DE AGUA-apareciendo una gran muralla de agua, el balon impacta y rebota, suena el pitido, es el fin del partido.

Atsuya: no esta mal para ser mi padre

Goenji: no esta mal para ser el demonio de mi hijo-estrechando la mano.

Venus: noo…-cayendo de rodillas.

Apolo: NO, Tsunichi

¿comentarios? Por favor!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolas new cap! XD ya era hora lo se

Kazama: por fin!

Tsunichi: eso! Me has hecho esperar! Maldita!

Hiromi: ^^- bien has vuelto

Midorikawa: como dice el dicho "mala hierba nunca muere"

Kaze-chan: ¬¬ ¿Qué insinuas? Bueno conti!

Cap 15: ¿Viviendo en familia?(parte 1)

Venus: No, Tsunichi no dejare que te lleves a Kaza-chan-furiosa

Luca: Aléjate de él.

Michael: Venus…-pensando

Tsunichi: He ganado limpiamente

Atsuya: Asi que perdéis-sacando la lengua

Goenji: Chicos no empecéis

Venus: cállate-tirando el balón hacia el pelicrema, pero aparece Fubuki y lo intercepta.

Fubuki: quieres calmarte

Aphrodi: esa actitud no es nada hermosa en una señorita

Venus: dejadme-llorando-KAZAMA-gritando-maldito Tsunichi…-corre hacia el capitán.

Kazama: para-abrazándola-tranquilízate

Venus: ¿por…por que no me amas?-llorando en su hombro mientras lo abraza.

Kazama: no puedo corresponderte y lo sabes-mirando a Michael.

Michael: Kazama…tu…no…-desviando su mirada.

Venus: ¿A que te refieres?-apartandose

Hiromi: lo que dice, es que seamos amigos, todos amigos! , no es cierto ¿capitanes?

Endo y Tsunichi: Hai

Tsunichi: Kazama eres genial-sonriendo-por eso mismo te quiero mucho

Kazama: gracias-sonrojado

Kazemaru: bien todo arreglado-alegrándose-ahora ¡soltadnos!

MIdori: jeje mejor no

Luca: esta anocheciendo será mejor irnos a casa de Kaze-chan.

Kazemaru: encima a mi casa, largaros a la vuestra

Endo: yo ire a casa de mi Kaze

Kazama: yo también

Tsunami: bien fiesta!

Tachi: suéltenos por favor-poniendo una carita de cachorro.

Sakumi: y porque no vamos a casa de nuestros padres!

Yuuakio: bueno idea

Kidou: si me parece bien…¡no! Yuuakio tu te vienes pero Fudou ni de lejos se viene.

Fudou: ¿me discriminas? ¡que soy tu novio!

Yuuakio: da igual, si haces algo a mi padre te molestare mucho.

Fudou: ¿es una amenza?

Yuuakio: puede-con cara de indiferente

Yuusuke: padre puedo ir a tu casa con Tsunichi

Tsunami: oh que cosa mas tierna claro-mirando a Tachi-y tu mama también se vendrá a mi casa-se dirige a los ukes atados-ale ya esta -los suelta

Suzuno: gracias-estirándose

Fubuki: Te debemos una

Tachi: gracias cariño-sonrie sonrojado

Shawn: ¿puedo ir a tu casa madre?

Goenji: Venios a la mia los tres-sonriendo

Atsuya: bien!

Gazel: Voy a vuestra casa Nagumo

Torch: eso

Suzuno: por mi me da igual, será interesante conoceros

Hiroto: hey! Que vivis con nosotros

MIdori: ¡!Hiromi!-corre abrazarlo

Michael: Vaya y ¿nosotros?

Apolo: Podéis venir con nosotros si queréis

Kazama: ¿eh? También podréis me venir a casa con mama y papa

Luca: encantado Kazama ¡a que iremos Michael!

Michael: esta bien-suspirando

Venus: NO, Michael vendrá con nosotros-agarrándolo del braza, a todos les salía una gotita en la cabeza.

Apolo:¿esta celosa?-rie

Genda: bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos-cogiendo al pingüino de su pareja e hijo.

Sakuma: Hasta luego, Kaze hablamos mas tarde

Sakumi: Adios kaza-chan, capitán

Yuuakio:-lo mira mal porque no se despidió de él.-Tsk.

Sakumi: ¡ah!-dando media vuelta hacia el castaño ojos rojos-me olvide de ti yuua-chan

Yuuakio: bah-cerrando los ojos de pronto siento como el grisáceo le coge y le da un tierno beso, los demás se quedan estáticos-Sa..sa..sakumi-muy rojo.

SAkumi: hablaremos sobre la maquina adiós

Torch: tienes novio-cantando

Yuuakio: cállate o me violo a la za…-le tapo la boca Gazel.

Así cada uno se fue a casa de sus papas con sus hijitos, aunque algunos no estaban muy contentos, como por ejemplo Tsunichi, Luca, Apolo, Yuuakio y Gazel, ahora veremos como es la convivencia en la casa de cada uno.

EN CASA DE KAZEMARU

Kazemaru: Endo date una ducha-dijo el azulado a su pareja

Kazama: madre ya me e dado una ducha

Kazemaru: bien, ahora podras cenar

Endo: shshshshs-acercandose peligrosamente a Kazama-te tengo mi Ichi-chan

Kazama: soy kazama! Padre tonto

Kazemaru: suéltalo

Endo: mierda todavía no os distingo

Kazemaru: pero si tiene el corto, mas oscuro, los ojos oscuros, tez mas blanca que la nuestra y es un poco mas bajo que tu!, y peor aun tiene la banda en el cuello-poniendo una pizarra delante de Endo.

Kazama: jeje das miedo madre-con una gotita en la cabeza.

Endo: No lo pillo

Kazemaru: ve a la ducha anda

Endo: vale mi amor-le da un beso cálido en la boca, su hijo los observa y se ruborizo mucho recordando el beso que le dio a su capitán.

Kazama: ire a por mi plato.

Endo: ¿estas bien hijo?

EN CASA DE HIROTO Y NAGUMO (ósea la misma XD)

Gazel: mierda Torch devuelveme mi helado-corriendo por la casa

Torch: Toma Hiromi para ti-ofreciendoselo

Hiromi: gracias Torch eres muy majo

Hiroto: yo a ese lo mato, que no se acerque a mi hijo

Midori: Dejales-comiendo un helado

Nagumo: que pasa?-saliendo del baño

Suzuno: nada-leyendo el periódico

Gazel: ven aquí cara de tulipán

Nagumo: un respeto que soy tu padre

Gazel: se lo decía a Torch.

Nagumo: esta bien-sentandose a ver la tele junto con Mido

Midori: pon el canal 8

Hiroto: Torch no acoses a mi hijo

Hiromi: mama-sentándose a su lado con el helado.

Torch: hago lo que me da la gana

Gazel:¿asi? Toma –le da un golpe en la cabeza. Se empezaron a pegar

Nagumo: ¿hacemos algo?

Suzuno: decias algo

Hiroto: Gazel, te apoyo!

Midori: este programa es muy divertido

Hiromi: jajajaja si

Hasta aquí lo dejo! Espero que os guste! ^^-

Tsunichi: en el siguiente cap kazama será….*le tapo la boca*

Kaze-chan: cállate

Torch: me a pegado gazel?

Gazel: el helado es sagrado

Yuusuke: toma un helado Gazel-sempai^^

HIromi: comente por favor!

Kazama: gracias por comentar y seguir este fic! En serio!


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 16: ¿Viviendo en familia? (2º parte)

EN CASA DE TSUNAMI

Tachimukai: La cena esta lista chicos venid-gritaba el joven ojos azules en la cocina

Tsunami: Voy cariño espera-en el baño junto con sus dos hijos

Yuusuke: ¡eh! No salpiquéis-en la bañera

Tsunichi: ja ven aquí papa-con la manguera de agua fría

Tsunami: eso es trampa-con la toalla

Yuusuke: papa-riendo

Tsunami: tu no te salvas pequeño shota

Yuusuke: ¿Shota?-extrañado

Tsunichi: Espera que se lo cuente a Gazel-riendo

Tachimukai: Estos no hacen ni caso-sale de la cocina y se dirige al baño y entra-¿pero que…?-sonrojado

Tsunichi: ¡madre!-mirandolo rojo

Tsunami: Tachi-con mirada lujuriosa ya que estaba desnudo junto con su hijo mayor.

Tachi: Aparteta-saliendo rojo al ver a su novio e hijo desnudos.

Yuusuke: asustate a mama-riendo a carcajadas

Tsunichi: toma-dandole con agua fría

En casa de estos chicos todo marchaba bien.

EN CASA DE GENDA

Genda: dejad de pelear

Sakumi: ese pingui es mio

Sakuma: que dices eso mio

Genda: ¿Por qué peleáis?

Sakumi: Ese pingui es mio, me lo regalaste tu-sollozos

Sakuma: No es mio, me lo compro a mi

Genda: Mañana compramos uno para ti mi pequeño Sami-sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Sakuma: Bien Genda todo lo soluciona-abrazándolo

Sakumi: ¿eh? Todo…-piensa en Yuuakio-_Asexuado tonto, yo siempre lo soluciono todo, mi pequeño loco de los pingüinos-_recordo las palabras de Yuuakio.

Genda: ¿te pasa algo?

Sakumi: nada, solo pensaba con esta cabeza prodigiosa

Sakuma: a comer.

Hasta aquí dew debo dormir XDD

Nose si tomarme un descaso de unos días

Kazama: no

Tsunichi: jamas

^^u como agobias chicos

Kazama: no nos dejes por favor

Lo pensare en serio, vale? , comentarios por favor!


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 17: ¿Viviendo en familia? (Parte 3)

EN CASA DE GOENJI

Atsuya: Que recuerdos volver a casa-echándose en el sofá y adueñándose del mando de la tele.

Shawn: se respetuoso que esta casa no es nuestra hasta de dentro de unos años.

Atsuya: Es verdad-levantándose- voy a la cocina

Fubuki: chicos que esta no es vuestra casa … de momento-con una gotita en la cabeza.

Goenji; asi que callaros que dentro de nada vendrá mi hermana

Atsuya: ¿la tía Yuuka estará?

Goenji: si , es mi hermana ¿no?

Shawn: oh bien-sonriendo

Atsuya: oh! Que desgraciado soy, yo vivo con mi tia por culpa de mi padre-echadonse al suelo mordiéndose el dedo meñique.

Fubuki: ¿Por qué?

Shawn: ya empezamos-llevándose la mano a la frente

Atsuya: mi padre abusa de mi, por eso mis padres se divorciaron

Goenji: la madre que te pario! ¡niño yo te mato!-abalanzándose encima

Fubuki: ¡eh! Que la madre que lo pario soy yo…bueno padre…madre…no se-confundido

Shawn: mama, nosotros utilizamos el termino papa uke o mama uke-cogiéndolo del hombro-¿preparo yo la cena?

Fubuki: te ayudare-dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Goenji: ven aquí mocoso del demonio mentiroso

Atsuya: nunca-de pronto la puerta de la casa de pelos cremas se abre dejando ver a una niña muy guapa, la hermana de Yuuka, la niña se quedó de piedra viendo pegar su hermano a ¿Fubuki? En el suelo.

Yuuka: onii-chan vas a matar a Fubuki

Atsuya: ¿Fubuki?-pensó-si Yuuka sálvame

Goenji: no espera no es lo que parece

Yuuka: malo-le mete una patada en sus partes a su hermano y de la cocina aparece Fubuki y Shawn con un delantal, después de lo sucedido le explican todo mas o menos. La hermana se emocionó mucho con la noticia y estrujo a los gemelos y los obligo a jugar con ella toda la noche mientras que Goenji y Fubuki hacían cosas.

EN CASA DE KIDOU

Yuuakio: ¡aah! Por fin una cama cómoda -echándose en la cama de su papa

Fudou: ¿no as dormido antes en una cama?

Yuuakio: claro que si, mi abuelo me consiente en todo-riendo maliciosamente

Kidou: abuelo-entrando en la habitación

Yuuakio: ajam, al principio casi le da algo cuando se entero, pero soy su consentido

Kidou: ¿y que es de mi hermana?

Yuuakio: bien se caso con Kogure-dando saltitos en la cama

Kidou: NOOO-se desmaya

Fudou: lo mataste, ahora si que te quedaste huérfano-mirando a su novio

Yuuakio: bueno al menos no intenta matar al novio, jeje bueno voy a comer

Fudou: ¡eh! Tu vuelve

Yuuakio: tengo hambre, no me seas desalmado

Fudou: puto crio

Yuuakio: esa lengua, que eres mi madre habla bien-saliendo de la habitación.

EN CASA DE KAZEMARU

Michael: Kaze-sama nosotros ya nos duchamos

Kaze: bien me alegro ¿y luca?

Luca: aquí, me cai en la bañera

Kazama: tadavia no te acostumbras verdad?

Kaze: ¿Cómo?

Michael: en casa tenemos bañeras estilo americanas

Endo: porque

Michael: Soy americano y el italiano

Endo: vaya que cosas.-riendose

Luca: Kaza quiero que me des de comer tu –con voz melosa

Michael: déjalo anda

Kazama: a Tsunichi no le ara gracia

Luca: jooo, bueno vamos a comer que hay hambre

Kaze: vale, me llevare esta pizarra.

Endo: Kaze!-corriendo donde su hijo

Luca: y dale con eso-coge una sarten y le pega-ale quédate quieto

Kazama: pobre papa

Michael: señor Endo-reanimandolo- que bestia eres Luca

Luca: bah! Pero si Kaze siempre le pega igual

Kazama: eso es mentira, es solo cuando …emm…ah..

Michael: dejad el tema anda jeje-se dio cuenta de que tema hablaba luca.

EN CASA DE APHRODI

Fidio: vaya que bien que estés de a buenas con kazama y tsunichi

Venus: no mucho la verdad, me duele mucho

Apolo: ¿y a mi no? Pero que le vamos hacer

Aphrodi: no os vengáis abajo chicos, mirad traigo tarta

Fidio: pronto encontrareis el amor

Apolo: Bueno Venus tiene a Michael-jugando con su pelo

Venus: No-bajando la cabeza.

Aphrodi: comed chicos

Fidio: si eso, sino vuestra madre se enfadara con vosotros –riendo

Venus: tienes razón y se lo comera todo él.

Apolo: que gran razón.

Hasta aquí ^^- pronto mas! ¿Creo que no me olvide de nadie?

Kazama: u,u sentimos agobiar

Tsunichi: jope

Os perdono la verdad

Kazama: gracias! Jej ^^-

Venga animo, pronto nuevos personajes de esta saga! Wii!

Michael: aparecerá mis padres por fin!

Luca: y los mios

Exacto y se liara la gorda, sobretodo porque yuuakio junto con sus amigos Torch y Tsunichi la liaran mazo XDD

Yuuakio: oh todo mi culpa

Tsunichi: claro

EH no te escaquees tsumi

Torch: ¿y yo porque?

Hiromi: torch-sempai?

Nada cosas mias de esta cabeza loca! Wii!


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19: ¿Tsunichi se fue?

EN CASA DE TSUNAMI Y TACHIMUKAI

Yuusuke: madre, madre-le llamo con preocupacion-Tsuni-chan no esta.

Tachi: ¿Como? Estara dormido.

Yuusuke: No, e buscado por toda la casa.

Tsunami: y si esta con Kazama-con la mano en su menton.

Yuusuke: no creo, me ubiera avisado-precocupado- onii-chan

Tsunami: llamare a Endo a casa de Kaze

Tachi: Vale, yo volvere a mirar, a lo mejor fue a comprar-dando tranquilidad a su hijo menor

Yuusuke: ¿A donde te as ido? Siempre me lo cuentas todo...-hablo internamente para si mismo.

Tsunami: e llamado, no esta, seguro se fue a : vamos a desayunar-acariciando la cabeza del menor- volvera

Yuusuke: sigues siendo tan dulce madre-sonrojado.

Los tres se fueron al comedor para desayunar, de seguro el hijo mayor salio a comprar o eso pensaban ellos.

EN CASA DE SAKUMA Y GENDA/

Los chicos seguian dormidos placidamente, Saki(Sakumi) y Sakuma dormian en la cama y Genda en el sofa, en ese momemto tocan el timbre con insistencia, Genda queria ignorar que tocaban la puerta pero era muy molesto se decidio por abrir.

Genda: Ya voy, que pesados-abrio la puerta y se sorprendio mucho- ¿Quien eres?- vio a una hermosa chica de ojos turquesas pelo azulado celeste largo con la tez morena clara.

¿?: Holas, busco a Sakumi-sonriendo y mirando a los lados- fiuu no esta el loco de Yuuakio

Genda: Responde o te dejo fuera loca-cerrando la puerta

¿?: He, espera, soy Ruiko Ichinose-abriendo la puerta.

Genda: ¿Ichinose? - dejandola entrar pero cae al suelo- Eres uno de los hijos del futuro.

Ruiko: Exacto, y busco a Sakumi, por su culpa me separe de mi cariñin Mukisho-ojitos en forma de estrella

Genda: Por casualidas no seras hija de Rika- dijo directamente

Ruiko: si, ella es mi madre

Sakuma: ¿Quie anda ahi cielo?- apareciendo detras de Genda.

Ruiko: KYAAA¡-grito de la emocion- que fuerte estoy en frente de una de las parejas mas kawaii-saca una camara- de recuerdo jeje

Sakuma: !la hija de Rika!

Ruiko: la gente me suele llamar Fan girl yaoi del Relampago feroz-con orgullo.

Sakumi: ¿Rui-san?

Ruiko: !Saki!-abrazandolo con fuerte- te e extrañado menos mal que no esta el ojos macarra.

Sakumi: no le digas eso-apartandose- ¿Como as llegado?

Ruiko: ni idea, estaba con Mukisho y puf aqui estoy.

Genda: llegastes asi sin mas.

Ruiko: si, e visto al capitan, queria saludarle pero...se fue

Sakuma: ¿Se fue? Que raro.

Los tres se quedaron extrañados por el comportamiento del capitan del relampago feroz.

EN CASA DE FIDIO Y APHRODI

Apolo: ¿Eing? Venus levanta.

Venus: dejame en paz-arropandose en las sabanas

Apolo: santa paciencia

Fidio: dejale en paz, si se queda sin desayuno es su culpa-riendo.

Aphrodi: hablando de comida alguien me puede decir que hace este chico cocinando-mirando al intruso cocinando.

Fidio: ¿Que?- llegando a la cocina.

Apolo: A ver-dejando a su hermana dormir tranquila- !Atsuko!

Atsuko: hey Apolo ¿Que tal?, teneis hambre-poniendo la mesa.

Fidio: he...¿Quien eres?

Atsuko: Soy Atsuko Tobitaka Toramaru encantado.

Aphrodi: En serio...guau

Venus: !Apolo! Te llaman al movil- grito desde la cama.

Apolo: voy- va a la habitacion y coge la llamada- Hola, ¿Si?, ¿Ahora? Esta bien a las 3 de tarde.

Fidio: como entraste

Atsuko: cuando me levante ya estaba aqui, Veo que Venus sigue gritando

Aphordi: Me sorprenden tantas cosas-sorprendido, sentado en la mesa comiendo.

Fidio:Anda mira cariño Gianluca y Marco me an enviado un mensaje de que vendran dentro de dos dias-sentandose al lado de su amorcito comiendo en la mesa con Atsuko mientras que APolo se arreglaba y Venus dormia.


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20: Buscando a nuestro capitán del futuro

CON GOENJI Y FUBUKI

Shawn: Hermano levanta

Atsuya: déjame

Goenji: ese niño no se levanta todavía o que

Shawn: no se levanta ni aunque lo tire de la cama-ya cansado de despertar a su hermano.

Goenji: yo me encargo coge un cubo de agua fría-y se la tira encima

Fubuki: no le agas eso a mi hijo

Yuuka: soy feliz tengo sobrinos

Goenji; que estresante y este no se levante-suena un móvil el de Atsuya se levanta todo mojado y lo coge.

Atsuya: ¿Cómo? Mierda no me molestes, ¿Por qué yo?

¿?: tu mueve el culo y punto, tambien he llamado a Apolo

Atsuya: quien mas ira

¿?: Torch y Gazel

Atsuya: ok, mira que sois pesados, cual es la emergencia?

¿?: Tsunichi no esta

Shawn: ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Atsuya; bah estará con Kazama

¿?: No, he llamado a Sakumi, Yuusuke y Kazemaru y Apolo

Goenji; Parece serio el asunto

Atsuya: ¿Qué pasa si no voy?

¿?: Si no vienes te jodere de lo lindo chaval, ademas me e enterado que Ruiko, Atsugeshi y Atsuko están aquí

Shawn: No Ruiko

Fubuki; ¿Quiénes?

Goenji: dejales cariño, vamos Yuuka a comer-dejando solos a los gemelos

Atsuya: Ok, voy voy-levantandose y cogiendo ropa-me voy tia, hermano, mama, -saliendo con una tostada en la boca.

Shawn: Hermano-mirando como se iba

Goenji: maldito se llevo mi ropa

Fubuki: jejeje come anda-dandole en la boca comida

Yuuka: ne, Shawn-chan come

Shawn: o si claro

Goenji:-mirando su cartera-la virgen me a robado el niño

Fubuki: ¿Cuánto?

Goenji: La tarjeta!

Shawn: huy, problemas-suspirando

CON HIROTO Y MIDO

Torch: aléjate de mi Himi

Atsugeshi: oblígame-peleando

Gazel: Torch tenemos una llamda

Torch: ¿justo ahora?-coge el móvil-¿si?-desganado

¿?: Tulipan y acosador de shota venid al parque

Gazel: ¿Acosador?

¿?: venid anda que hay problemas con el capitán

Torch: otra vez estará con Kazama

¿?:No, es el primer sitio donde llamo

Torch: cierto-mirando a Hiromi-Atsugeshi déjalo o te arranco la cabeza como a un pollo

Atsugeshi: vete de paseo

Hiromi: Vamos fuera Atsuge-chan-contento

Hiroto: Tu chico ven con mi hijo

Mido: Hiro-chan dejales

Hiroto: esta bien

Suzuno: Maldito tulipán déjame

Nagumo: no, ese es mi pan no el tuyo

Torch: Padre, madre me voy, me llevo a Gazel y Atsugeshi-arrastrando a los nombrados y robando el ultimo pan de la mañana

Nagumo: mi pan

Hiromi: Voy contigo

Torch: no puedes-besandole la mano antes de irse-adios

Mido: que prisa, había echo su desayuno, bueno me lo comeré

Suzuno: ni hablar la comida de mis hijos me la como yo que soy su padre

Nagumo: madre, que el padre soy yo

EN CASA DE KAZEMARU Y ENDO

Luca: deja Michael mi comida

Michael: no seas lento

Kazemaru: que hay para todos

Endo: eso mismo, pero esta tan rica tu comida cariño-cogiendole de la cintura

Kazama: como se quieren-sonriendo

¿?:Ya ves-apareciendo un chico de la nada y sentándose en la mesa

Luca: hay que susto-atragantándose con el pan-agua

Kazama: toma Luca-dandole agua

¿?: relax chicos

Michael: tu siempre tan guay Gakuha

Gakuha: Si puede ser jeje-en ese momento otra vez sono el móvil pero esta vez era el de Michael, Kazama que estaba mas cerca lo cogio

Kazama: Hola

¿?:Michael ven al parque, tenemos problemas con el capitán

Kazama: ¿Tsunichi? Que tiene!

¿?:OH mierda eres Kazama

Endo: un vendedor de cuchillos otra vez

Kazemaru: no digas tonterías

¿?:Pasame a Michael

Kazama: no, dime que pasa-el rubio le quita el móvil

Michael: Dime, ajam , de acuerdo ahora salgo de casa-salio de la casa rápido

Kazama: Luca vamos y tu tambien Gakuha

Gakuha: Vale, señores me llevo el desayuno-se lleva una cesta con el desayuno

Endo: Mi desayuno

Kazemaru: Hijo ponte la chaqueta, y tu Endo deja la cocina que la quemas

Kazama: me llevo la tuya mama

Ahora casi todos buscaban con insistencia al capitán del Relampaga Feroz, Kazama seguía sigilosamente a Michael junto con Luca y Gakuha este ultimo se zampaba la comida que había robado en casa de Kazemaru.

En otra parte estaba un chico castaño ojos negros tez blanca cerca de las orillas de un acantilado en el mar, buscando algo, pero para su desagrado se encontró con su mayor problema en su vida.

Tsunichi: Vaya no lo encuentro-mirando a los alrededores-que lata esto no mola nada

¿?: Hola capitán-sonriendo una chica detrás suyo, tenia los ojos azules y el pelo morado claro

Tsunichi: ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-sorprendido

¿?: Ni idea la verdad, me alegro de verte capi-abrazandolo-El destino nos unio

Tsunichi: Tu estas mal-apartandola- No se supone que te gusta Kazama

¿?: Si, y lo quiero separar de ti, eres un problema entre los dos

Tsunichi: Bah, me da igual loca

¿?: Dejanos en paz Tsunichi-molesta

Tsunichi: No me separare de él, no justo ahora, ademas vienes ahora para hundir mas la situación

¿?: No es mi culpa lo de Goenji y Kazemaru

Tsunichi: No seas mentirosa, tienes mucho que ver en esto-grito con ira-vete ahora, tu presencia me molesta

¿?: No quiero, no me da la gana asi que hasta luego capi-lo empuja por el acantilado.

Tsunichi: Maldita-grito cayendo

¿?: jum, ahora a buscar a Oyukuhi y Mukisho

En el parque estaban reunidos Torch, Gazel, Michael, Apolo, Atsuya, Atsugeshi y el cabeza de la operación

Torch: maldito espero que sea importante

Yuuakio: y lo es

Gazel: ¿Asi?

¿?: Si-apareciendo otro chico

Atsuya: Narayuko

Apolo: hablad

Yuuakio: Ella esta aquí y sabeis lo que ella quiere

Torch: otra loca mas

Yuuakio: Lo pero esque viene con el capitán de la

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, en su tiempo derrotarlos fue casi imposible, si no fuera por el apoyo moral del entrenador y Kazama habrían perdido el partido.

Apolo: no es posible…él….

Atsuya: Maldito, viene a tocar las narices incluso aquí

Torch: Debemos buscar a ese baka de capitán

Mukisho: Tranquilos, el viene solo jaja

Yuuakio: esa es la suerte

Mukisho: no os molestéis el problema no es el sino ella.

Gazel: ¿Qué tiene?

Mukisho: esta molesta todavía por el rechazo continuo de Kazama

Atsugeshi: por dios si ese no sabe ni lo que quiere, solo el soccer y el capitán

Apolo: no te metas mi Kazama, bueno a buscar al capitán ¿ideas?

Yuuakio: el alcantilado-Kazama al escuchar eso fue directo alcantilado con Luca y Gakuha adelantándose a ellos.


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 21: Maldita caida

Tsunichi: Joder que daño-sobandose la cabeza- ¿como e llegado?-pensando- ¡oh ya se! la loca me tiro, ¿pero que ago en lo alto del alcantilado?-se preguntaba mirando para abajo y arriba-¡AYUDA!-gritaba desesperado el capitan del Relampago Feroz con fuerza.

Por los alrededores corria Kazama con Luca y Gakuha, llegaron cansados al alcantilado despues de una hora, Kazama se recayo en sus rodillas, él no estaba, queria llorar a mares.

Luca: Hey! Tsuni-baka! contesta-gritando a voces

Gakuha: aver a ver-inspeccionando el lugar

El capitan al oir las voces tuvo una esperanza de salir de ahi, aun mas al oirlo a el, su chico.

Kazama: ¡TSUNICHI!

Tsunichi: Kazama...-con dificultad se levanto-KAZAMA estoy aqui-apareciendo

Kazama: Tsuni...-con lagrimas en sus ojos de felicidad- ¿Estas bien?

Luca: -celoso- Me alegro por ellos...-sonriendo falsamente, saca una cuerda de la cesta de Gakuha- COGELA TSUNI

Gakuha: Espera vamos atarlo al arbol sino uff caermos los cuatro al agua

Luca: esta bien, cogela

Tsunichi: la tengo

Kazama: os ayudare

Luca: vale

Gakuha: agarrate bien capitan

Tsunichi: si pesado, pero como le pase algo a mi Kaza vereis

Luca: lo sabemos-tiran de Tsunichi para arriba

Tsunichi: fiu falto poco jaja-riendo

Kazama: Capitan-abrazandolo

Tsunichi: Kaza...-pegandolo mas a el

Luca: que tierno-desviando la mirada a otro lado

Gakuha: anda mira ahi vienen los demas

Yuuakio: ¿que haceis aqui?

Michael: me an seguido

Narayuko: que torpe

Torch: ¿estas bien? que ha pasado-viendo a los dos abrazados

Kazama: nada -separandose

Tsunichi: Ella me a tirado por el alcantilado y bueno sigo vivo de suerte

Gazel: ¿dijo algo?

Tsunichi; Hay que buscar a Mukisho y Oyukuhi

Atsuya: ¿Mukisho? ese tio no era -pensando

Kazama: Es quien se fue del equipo por no tener buena salud

Atsuya: cierto, no me acorbada, ¿que hace el con ellos dos?

Torch: sobretodo Narayuko, odia a Oyukuhi

Tsunichi: A buscar se ha dicho

Kazama: Una cosa, ¿que haceis aqui?

Yuuakio: Oh kaza-chan no deberias preocuparte por nada.

Luca: ¿estaria buscando esas flores?-pensando


End file.
